


Future Bonefriend

by Rowdy-Rose (Kitkat_rian)



Series: Wonderful Lives [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deal wit it, Dom Sans, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Other, Slow Burn, Trans Male Character, Transboy, Underfell, author is literally napstablook, but not yet, come sin with me, drabbles with plot, except there won't be any of that for a while, female oc - Freeform, first fic on here, if enough people sorta dig this I'll try harder to make an actual story, it's the shell of a plot right now, not too broken sans, oc is trans, probably, responsible sans, sorry - Freeform, unless you don't want to, we're all going to hell either way guys, ya dirty skeleton fuckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_rian/pseuds/Rowdy-Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read some drabble prompts, got some drabble requests, and the shell of a plot was born! I wanted to put the original drabble bits up to see if anyone would actually be interested in reading a fic by me. lol</p><p>CHAPTERS WITH SMUT MARKED AS SMUTTISODES. Ya dirty sinners.</p><p>The basic gist of the story is that Rian accidentally meets Sans, which leads to them meeting everyone else and being somewhat adopted into the group. Sans and Rian jokingly refer to themselves as dating, but neither of them is willing to make the push yet. VERY slow burning. Kind of a lie. they sort of admit they're dating? But it's like... hanging out and playing videogames and going to dinner type dating. They don't refer to each other as boyfriends or......... you know what, idk. It's all up to interpretation. Let's just roll with it.</p><p>NOW WITH MORE UNDERFELL?! Rose is a young girl that winds up trapped Underground int the Underfell universe... but she can apparently handle herself. ALL UNDERFELL CHAPTERS WILL BE MARKED AS SUCH. Rian and Rose are not the same character, and come from two very different worlds.</p><p>Palms sweaty kneeS WEAK ARMS SPAGHEtTI</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Insult and A Date

1\. How did they meet?

It was pure coincidence that, not only were they both in the mall that day, but they were standing less than a foot away from each other when it happened. At a kiosk for sneakers, if you can believe it. Some red-neck, never-happy, middle aged bag of dicks saw Sans and flipped his shit, his wife silent but nodding in fierce agreement at everything her racist  
husband said.

Ugly beasts.

Job stealers.

Thieves.

Should crawl back into whatever hole they crawled out of.

Rian, who had been bullied most of their life and always wanted to do something about it, was not one to let things go. They nudged Sans and spoke softly. “Aye man... when I give the signal, run. They’ll be more mad at me but if they get you too, who’s gonna make sure they put somethin’ kickass on my gravestone?”

The stocky skeleton was confused. “what...?”

“Get ready boneboy.”

With a grin, bouncing on the balls of their feet, Rian whipped around. “This dude is nothing but bone. I bet he gets twice as much pussy as you....” Rian announce, cheerfully and loudly, with a conspiratorial wink at the man’s wife. “But no one blames you, ma’am. With a mug like that? Eesh.”

Rian all but shoved the shocked Sans as the angry asshole started barrelling toward them.

“kid what the fu-”

“TURN!”

They skidded along, Sans breathing heavily. “why would you antagonize him? i’m used to this shit kid!”

“I hate bullies and wanted to try out some of my moves! Meet you at the bottom floor!” Rian said gleefully, stopping and nudging Sans onto the escalator. The human was barely winded. “GEEZ GRAMPS! I can see why you were jealous! He’s got more stamina than you too!”

It was at this point that Sans noticed the patches on Rian’s jacket.

PARKOUR FREESTYLE GYMNASTICS

Oh boy.

Needless to say, the rent-a-cop was both annoyed and impressed when he was yanking a loud, hateful man out of a caffeteria trash bin. All the witnesses were happy to come forward, and many even supplied video. The grown man was clearly trying to openly assault the 18 year old kid. That kid just so happened to be very adept at dodging. The wife was beside herself, claiming that the ‘rough teen and rude monster’ had started the problems. More video and more witnesses, including a guffawing kiosk manager, proved otherwise.

Papyrus never heard of the incedent, but King Asgore did, and personally invited Rian over for dinner, deciding he liked this human who reminded him quite a bit of a young Undyne.

Sans was just pissed that he hadn’t had the wherewithal to come up with a joke on the fly. It would be weeks before he let himself admit that if Rian hadn’t stepped in, he might have used his magic.

2\. How did they start dating?

A few months after the mall incedent, Rian was fast friends with Frisk and many of that circle of monsters. In that time, Asgore had often prodded about Rian’s living and work arrangements, but the young human never seemed to give much away. All anyone really knew was that Rian was a nice kid who spent a lot of time in a plaza near the mall. Sans, understandably, was still wary of them. So what if they had defended him? They could just be an opportunistic show-off. Everyone has a dirty secret, and Rian was more than a little suspicious... But having decided to follow Rian since it would be his job to pick the kid up for dinner that day, Sans now thought he knew why.

The blushing Rian stood at the front counter of Mcdonalds, pointedly ignoring the smug skeleton that stood before him. The lobby was devoid of any other customers, and all the crew members were trying to keep busy by cleaning and restocking. “wow kid. now that i know your secret, fry will have to brush up on my restaurant puns.”

A moment of silence, then softly, “Don’t you mean restaurant buns?”

Sans chuckled. “good one kid.”

“I fry.”

“heh. tell ya what. if you can make me have a good laugh, i’ll keep your secret a while longer. since you’re really that embarrassed.”

Rian blushed. “Okay... I’d tell you some anatomy jokes, but tibia honest they aren’t very humerus and I can ulna come up with a few.”

Sans snickered. “keep trying kiddo.”

“I’d tell you a joke about hotdogs, but I don’t want you to think I’m the wurst.”

“nah, you’re just a brat.”

“What do you call a tree with no leaves?”

“what?”

“It’s a tree. What do you call a bear with no fur?”

“a bear?” Sans said, fighting a chuckle.

“Well you sure don’t call him Harry.” Rian snickered.

Sans laughed softly in reply. “ya must be one of those ‘anti-joke’ types. got any more?”

“What do you call a cow with no legs?”

“no clue.”

“Ground beef! What do you call a dog with no legs?” Sans chuckled as he shook his head, and Rian went straight through with the punchline. “Doesn’t matter what you call him, he ain’t coming without help! What’s worse than ten dead babies in a trash can?”

“oh stars kid, I’m almost afraid to ask. what’s worse?”

Rian let out a soft giggle. “One dead baby in ten trash cans.”

Sans was really laughing now. “kid you are terrible!”

“What’s the difference between a pile of dead bodies and a convertable?”

“oh no.”

“I don’t keep the convertable in the garage.”

“oh my god.”

“Why did the chicken cross the road?”

Sans was laughing too hard to answer, and Rian was oblivious as all of their coworkers stared in a mixture of shock and awe. 

“I don’t know why, but it’s an egg-cellent yoke.”

Sans wiped away a tear, a genuine grin on his face as he shook his head. “ah kid. i pine. i oak, even. marry me? i need to tie ya down if i wanna be able to hear jokes like that for the rest of my life.”

“Aw Sans, at least take me to dinner first!”

The skeleton chuckled, waving his hand. “aren’t i already? unless i’m not givin’ ya a ride anymore. but if tonight doesn’t count, i ‘spose i can take ya to Grillby’s tomorrow?”

Rian smiled shyly. “I’d like that, Sans.”

“then it’s a date. just call me your future bonefriend.”

Rian’s manager, a middle-aged man named David, sighed. It was technically against company policy to flirt with customers, but he’d let it slide. Because of Rian’s friendly attitude, more people, human and monster, had been regularly coming in, and the other employees all got along with them. He’d also noticed Rian had less ‘accidental’ cuts, now that they’d been frequently seen hanging out with monsters. Some bad jokes were more than worth it.


	2. The Future Looks Bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the drabble prompt thing I'm kinda going off of, there were SEVERAL 'what will the future bring' things, so I mushed a handful of them together and came up with a little two-parter.
> 
> WARNING: contains some headcanons of mine about how souls and monster babies work. Given the wide range of monster body types... I see them having kids differently than humans, which is fanon that's fairly widely accepted, from what I can tell. I also headcanon that most human souls are a mix of colors, or a blend, or have multiple color facets. The fallen children's souls were all mostly pure because... well... they kids. They still had a lot of growing and changing ahead of them. Their core trait had developed, but their souls hadn't branched out yet.
> 
> ANYWAY ON WITH IT I GUESS???

3\. Future.

It had been a solid 7 years or so since Rian and Sans met. They had fallen in love. (And lust, but that’s another story entirely.) Monsterkind had gotten most, if not all, of the rights of any other citizen. (Marriage was still a little rocky, but intermarriage was recognized in most countries and states.) They had gotten older. Rian was now 25 and, after a few years of being poked and prodded, had stopped working in favor of going to college, working on a Sociology major, with a minor in theoretical physics. (They were hooked, after being subjected to Sans for so long.) Being an active theoretical physicist and a professor at the local university, Sans could more than afford to pay the bills while Rian did his studies.

Oddly enough, it had been Sans who broached the topic of having children and, after learning what it was to have a monster child, Rian couldn’t help but agree.

Monster children were the children of souls. There was no ‘being pregnant’, but there was a few months of caring for the new soul. Filling it with love. Teaching it compassion. The soul lived semi-independently of its parents, compared to a human; it couldn’t really be left alone for any length of time, but it lived outside of a body, waiting until it was strong enough to form its own body...

Their own bodies.

Due to the nature of human and monster souls, Sans and Rian, like most human-monster couples, ended up having twins. One, a bright, minty green, the combination of Kindness and Patience. The other, a muted shade of yellow-orange, the combination of Courage and Justice, and would probably be the child that looked most like a skeleton monster. At least one parent, or Papyrus, was always with the souls, and they were never more than a few feet from one another.

Sans cared for them quietly, holding them close as he went about his day. Rian, on the other hand, was much more enthusiastic. The human often read, sang, or just talked to them. The latter was what Sans caught Rian doing that day.

“I can’t wait to meet you two...” Rian murmured, Sans smiling fondly as he watched from the doorway. “Your other daddy doesn’t really say so but trust me guys, he’s excited too. Honestly... you’ll probably prefer him.” Now Sans was frowning, he’d heard Rian’s voice crack, but was hesitant to walk over. “I’m good at some things, and will take you to all the coolest playgrounds and movies but... I know that you’ll be bullied. Jerks are everywhere. Kids your own ages, adults... the world is still learning how to be kind to kids like you. They still have trouble being kind to... things like me. And I don’t think I’ll be able to protect you...” 

Rian was visibly shaking now, and Sans slowly began walking over, stopping just behind his mate. Sans was well aware of the way Rian’s body dysphoria would sometimes act up, and that there were still many humans who couldn’t grasp the concept of a transgender person. Rian didn’t like to talk about it around Sans, since the human would often break down and refer to themselves as an ‘it’ when they were hurting, and that was something the skeleton didn’t tolerate. No one could talk bad about his Rian. Not even Rian. 

“But your daddy Sans? He’ll definitely be able to protect you. He may seem goofy and lazy but... trust me. He’s so much more than that. I saw him get mad, once or twice- not at me, never at me, bless him- and he can be terrifying. He’s... patient. And fierce. He looks like a hurricane when he fights. And when he’s in the zone, nothing fazes him. He is the strongest, gentlest, most wonderful monster either of you will meet. I know he’ll be able to keep you safe and happy.”

Sans gently wrapped his arms around Rian. “what your dad really oughta be tellin’ you kids is about how embarrassed you’ll be of me. i’ll walk in and tell all of your friends the best puns, and all of your most embarrassing secrets. them bullies would avoid you just cause they’ll get tired of seein’ my ugly mug. your human dad will be the real hero in your lives, savin’ you from me all the time.”

Fighting back embarrassment, Rian huffed. “Daddy Sans doesn’t realize that I’ll probably be the one taking you to things like doctor’s appointments, and forcing you to do your homework, and making you go to bed at a reasonable hour... I won’t let you be night owls like your parents are.”

Sans kissed his mate’s neck. “babe, it’s 3am. they’re already nightowls.” The skeleton said, not unkindly, gently squeezing the human. “...someone say somethin’ to ya at school?”

Rian nodded, holding the souls closer. “Yeah... but I’ll be fine. I just... felt like I should say something to them. Let them know that even if they’re bullied, they’ll be loved. And protected. They have friends and family who will never stop accepting them. They won’t have to face the world alone.”

Sans smiled. “They know.”

 

4\. Future pt 2

It had now been nearly a decade and a half since Sans and Rian first met. Sans was still teaching, Rian was now a key player in the sociological field of study, having done most of the current human-monster interpersonal studies that could be considered reputable. And their children... were a handful, to say the least.

Given the odd growth rate of monsters, the twins were now the equivalent of human 12 year olds. The minty colored soul had grown into Roman, a young boy who was mostly skeletal, which had surprised most of their group. If Sans and Rian were honest, Roman resembled Papyrus more than he did his parents, being more long and willowy than either of them, although he had Sans’ eyes, and his flesh-covered parts had skin the same shade as Rian’s. (it was confirmed by x-rays, and his human digestive system, that he had all of the organs of a human.) His legs below the knee, his arms, and everything above his shoulders was skeleton-monster.

The muted soul had become Arial, and she was a regular spit-fire. To the casual passer-by, she seemed human. But her right hand, from the elbow down, was nothing but bone, and she had Sans’ eyes, although the pinpricks had a slightly green tint to them, to match Rian’s green eyes. Her hair was a velvety, chocolate brown like Rian’s as well. Despite her human looks, though, she was much more a monster than her brother, and could wield magic just as easily and, someday, just as powerfully as Sans could. She was sassy, she was brave, and she would bring the fight to anyone who dared to try to bully her older (by fifteen minutes) brother. She could stomach human food, but had to consume monster food regularly to keep her magic balanced out.

Most of their classmates loved them. They were different, and they were fun, and their family threw literally _the best_ Halloween parties. It was Asgore who had said that the children of the next generation, even those who had no monster relatives or no human relatives, would pave the way for peace... and he was right. Those children and teenagers who spent their childhoods with monsters happily and willingly bridged the gaps, and even the staunchest of conservatives were beginning to see that their new neighbors brought plenty of good things to the table. Education in all areas was improving. Less criminals went free, and less innocents were punished. Magic helped to grow better, more plentiful harvests. Technology was moving forwards with greater strides than ever before. Medicine was working better, and previously incurable ailments were now understood and treated with much better results.

For Roman and Arial, the future looked bright. Their parents, stubborn to a fault, were finally going to get married now that all 50 states would recognize the bond. Their ‘cousin’ Frisk, now getting out of college, was beginning the road to becoming a real politician. ‘Aunties’ Undyne and Alphys, happily married for the past decade, were in the midst of nurturing their second child. Uncle Papyrus and Mettaton were actually starting to get serious about each other. Asriel, the lost prince, had finally been determined enough to reconcile with his parents, and much of the scientific community was working to give him his old life back. Toriel and Asgore, practically the twins’ grandparents since Rian’s family had all-but disinherited them, had renewed their vows and were falling in love again more and more all the time.

The future looked bright.

The future looked bright.

_The future looked bright._


	3. A Fight and Some Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had an anon from my other blog swoop in and ask for some sweet, sweet angsty action. I tiredly obliged, and threw in some fluff. Has some actual, deep plot related stuff goin' down. If I end up writing an actual fic from this base I got going on, this is a part I'd probably really consider leaving in, or branching off of.
> 
> FUN FACT: Loosely based on a true event. No joke. The manager of the place I work at actually gave me the puppydog eyes once and roped my bleeding heart into staying at work until 4am so I could help do a deep clean. We buffed the floors man. Shit was WILD. WE HAD TACOBELL FOR BREAKFAST. I will 100000% add more detail into Rian's restaurant cleaning adventures someday.
> 
> ANYWAY PLEASE ENJOY?

5\. (Anon request pt1) In which OC gets into a fight to protect their friends, even though they normally try not to fight, with a bit of plotty-type angst...

Asgore, the skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Rian were all just leaving Mcdonalds that night. Rian had taken a very late shift doing an extra thorough cleaning of the lobby as a favor to their boss, who was just finishing up inside the building, and the monsters didn’t want them to go home alone.

When the angry men had come up and started shoving, Papyrus’ and Sans’ first instincts were to grab hold of Undyne. Given Rian’s previous encounters that they had witnessed, grabbing them hadn’t crossed anyone’s mind. That is, until Rian’s elbow solidly connected with someone’s jaw. If the monster’s weren’t expecting Rian to be the one to get physical, then the humans definitely weren’t.

Precious seconds later, Asgore was picking up the teenager and physically removing them from the now-bleeding older human while the manager, David, stormed out of the building like a thundercloud, only to falter at the scene before him. He’d seen the men start picking a fight on the cameras, but hadn’t stayed to witness Rian’s reaction. Steeling himself, he glared at the handful of humans and held up his phone. “You’re being recorded by security cameras, and you just openly started a fight with my eighteen year old employee. I think you know your options, gentlemen.”

Silently, they left, dragging their bleeding friend with them, as the manager ushered the others back into the lobby of the restaurant. All of Rian’s monster friends had become regulars, especially the King, who had talked to David only a week or so ago about the likely possibility if backlash. The manager had been expecting grafiti or picketing, not a group of people his own age to physically go after one of his employees, one of his kids, as he thought of them. David himself had planned on chewing out Rian after he set more coffee to brew, but he could hear that one of the skeletons, the one that often came in with smiles and jokes who had teasingly taken Rian on a date, already had it covered, along with the fish woman.

“kid. what the fuck were you thinking?”

A mumbled response.

“Ya wanna repeat that, punk?!”

Mumbling, with a firmer tone.

“i don’t give Metaton’s shiny pink ass! ya don’t clock a guy just because he shoves one of us!”

“You saying WE couldn’t have handled it?!”

More mumbling.

“you think i give a fuck what body part you hit him with? Kiddo you can’t fight the whole world! what if they hadn’t been surprised? you coulda been hurt bad!”

Softer mumbling, and a sigh that could only have come from Asgore.

“My child, we know that you care. That is why we are worried for you as well. Has it not occured to you that they didn’t come for us, but for you? I saw the vehicles they went away in. They had been sitting there before we arrived, Rian.”

Silence.

David finished up with the different assortments of coffee- he knew all of them would pay him back some way even if he told them not to- and brought the drinks out to the long table where everyone sat. “Asgore’s right Rian. You’re heart was in the right place. It usually is. But you have to think about your own safety too. I know you don’t like hearing this, but you’re still a kid. Now I won’t tell the Sisters about this but... even though technically you have the day off, you should come in later this afternoon. I’ll have to report the... attempted assault to the police. They’ll want to talk to you and your friends.”

Sans was about to ask why Rian never mentioned they had siblings, but Asgore coughed. “We were actually going to take Rian back to the apartments where we live for the night. Frisk’s birthday is tomorrow... err... today. Rian was going to spend the weekend with us instead of home.”

Sans could be distracted, but not Papyrus. “HUMAN RIAN! YOU DID NOT MENTION YOUR SISTERS TO US. SHOULD WE INVITE THEM AS WELL?”

More silence. David glanced from Rian, to asgore, and then to the others. Rian’s manager had gotten the kid to tell Asgore about where they lived, but apparently the others didn’t know yet. Asgore gave Rian a look. Rian just shrugged and rested their head on the table. The kid was probably not only embarrassed, but worn out.

“Papyrus, our Rian lives in a place called a convent. It’s... not unlike an orphanage, in a way. They are being cared for by ‘sisters’, or nuns, until they are able to live on their own.”

It was Undyne who spoke first. “P- Rian, why didn’t ya say so? You know you can live with any of us!!!”

“YES HUMAN RIAN. I AM NOT GOING TO PRETEND I UNDERSTAND MUCH ABOUT THIS, BUT YOU WILL ALWAYS HAVE A HOME WITH ANY OF US. YOU ARE AS MUCH OF A FAMILY MEMBER TO US AS FRISK IS. YOU ARE OVER OFTEN ENOUGH THAT YOU MAY AS WELL PAY RENT ANYWAY.”

“HAHA! Wow Paps, brutal!”

“I TRY, UNDYNE. YOUR HARSH TRAINING HAS TAUGHT ME WELL!!!”

Sans was silent as he drank his coffee, and Rian was just as quiet as they shrugged.

“Come now everyone, I am sure Rian is exhausted. David, thank you very much for the coffee and the assistance. You know my address, so please have the police come there to talk to us if they wish to.”

A firm handshake. “Of course, Asgore. It’s always nice to see you. I’ll try to keep them from interrupting Frisk’s party.”

“That would be very kind. Toriel is a patient woman, but I doubt she will appreciate half of her guests being interrogated...”

Rian, who was positive most of their friends would hate them now, was asleep before any more conversation could be heard.

 

6\. (Anon request pt2, more angsty plot stuff)

Rian woke up in Asgore’s guest bedroom. He was still seperated from Toriel, and lived in a different appartment from her and Frisk. Undyne and Alphys lived on the same floor as Frisk and their mother, while Asgore, Sans, and Papyrus lived a floor above them. Conveniently, there were no other tenants on either floor, and they were the two top floors, so the group of monsters had the run of a large chunk of the building. Needing fresh air, Rian threw the covers off and tiptoed out to the balcony.

They had been out there for a few minutes before Sans spoke, nearly causing Rian to have a heart attack.

“hey kiddo.”

“Oh!!! Uh... hi Sans. I’m sorry. I was distracted...”

“nah. i teleported out here when I saw you.”

“Oh...”

A few moments of silence, before Sans coughed.

“i uh... i ain’t gonna pretend i ain’t sad you didn’t tell us yourself, but i get why.”

More silence.

“i practically raised Paps. you know that. so a part of me understands the embarrassment you probably feel when people find out. you don’t want anyone’s pity or charity. i get that. no one but you can take care of you, because no one bothered to care when you actually needed it. and now it just feels too late, deep down...”

Taking a deep breath, Rian slowly nodded. They didn’t trust their voice.

“i want you to know that no one blames you. our little family... everyone but Asgore and Tori basically... we all come from broken or nonexistant homes. even Frisk. so as alone as you probly feel, you’re not. we all understand what you’re goin’ through to some extent. ya don’t gotta tell us any details. not til you feel good and ready to tell us. okay kiddo?”

“Y... Yeah.”

“but i will say this. any one of us would be more than willin’ to take you in. stars kid, you practically spend half of any given week sleepin’ in Asgore’s place! the only reason he probly hasn’t asked you to live with him yet, is because he doesn’t wanna embarrass you or force your hand. i don’t know what kinda setup you got goin’ where you are now, but i think you and i both know that Asgore thinks of you as one of us, and you’d be much happier here than there.”

A few, long seconds of silence, and then Rian spoke with a shaking voice. “Hey Sans...”

“yeah kiddo?”

“Can I have a hug from my future bonefriend?”

The skelleton chuckled. “only if you promise not to tackle people twice your size anymore. ya nearly gave me a heart attack. i’m pretty sure i turned blue.”

Laughing softly, Rian wiped their eyes. “O-okay Sans.”

And suddenly, Sans had his arms around them. “shhh. it’s okay kid. i’m sorry i yelled earlier. you were bein’ brave. just... too brave. next time i’ll remember to hold you down.”

“A-a-alright!”

“sshhh... there ya go. everything’ll work out.”

“S-Sans?”

“yeah?”

“T-tomorrow I’ll ask Asgore i-if I can stay. I didn’t before b-because I thought he’d say no!”

Sans chuckled, patting the human. Man, the kid really was shorter than him. “how could anyone possibly say no to you? it’ll be fine kiddo. you’ll see.”

“Ye..yeah.”

“alright, pal. let’s get you back to bed... you haven’t been around for a few days and Frisk’ll be all over you tomorrow.”

“You-u too...”

“sure, sure.” sans sighed, holding Rian close as he short-cutted into the guest room- Rian’s room. “i’ll try, anyway.”

Rian blushed. “Thanks Sans... For everything.”

The skeleton grinned. “it’s nothin babe. just get some sleep. everything looks better when the sun’s up... i’ll see you in the morning.”

After tucking the human into bed, Sans cut back into his own room and flopped down. Secretly, he was actually very proud of Rian. The kid had stepped up to the plate against a group of adults that probably could have picked them up with one hand and thrown them through a window. They had guts. They cared. They had clicked together very well on their date together but... Rian was eighteen, and Sans was at the high end of his mid twenties.

Sans could wait. He was a patient man.


	4. Frisk and the Kitchen Sink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short bit about Frisk and Rian's relationship, and a minor issue with the Kitchen sink. Plus some plot stuff. Author's Notes can be found in chapter, and will be in italics!

**7\. How does OC get along with Frisk?**

_(A/N: This drabble is actually super short and is gonna set the stage for a future one. I figured I should throw a little tiny bone about it, though. I didn’t get an actual request for this, but after the last drabble, I thought a short explanation might be in order. Ya feel?)_

Though it might have had to do with what Sans knew about Frisk, he was surprised at how quickly, and how well, the two humans had become good friends. Sans knew very well that the child didn’t relate well to other humans, much less humans their own age, and favored the monster family they had accumulated. Communication was hard, as Frisk was mute and Rian only knew about half the ASL alphabet, but there was something to be said for sheer enthusiasm and determination.

Frisk spent a lot of free time asking about Rian, and often attempting to monopolize the teen’s time. Rian was happy to oblige and, once summer had started, had spent most days off taking Frisk around to various parks and playgrounds. (accompanied by Sans and Papyrus on their days off, of course.)

Frisk had enough love for the older teen to let them sleep until almost noon, before throwing open the bedroom door and jumping them as Sans watched from the door. (Sans wouldn’t let himself admit that something that should have been cute actually made him nervous. It didn’t happen often, but he still sometimes had nightmares about when Frisk was Possessed by Chara.)

“Five more minutes...”

Sans watched as Frisk frantically signed. “Frisk says that if ya wait any longer, they’ll eat all the cake so you can’t have any. i suggest getting up for frisk’s sake. toriel baked three cakes.”

Yawning, Rian complied. “Alrighty Frisk. Lemme change quick please? I swear I’ll be over in five minutes, or I’ll get you free icecream for a week.”

Frisk was satisfied by this. Their Rian always kept the promises they made! With the matter settled, Frisk bounded back to Tori’s appartment as Sans grinned. “what do you and a bike have in common?”

Rian yawned. “I don’t know... what, boneboy?”

“you’re both two-tired for this.” Sans laughed, quickly teleporting away before Rian even had a chance to throw a pillow at him.

**8: Anon: In which the main protagonist fixes Sans’ sink. Plus plot stuff? I wanna hear more about Rian’s childhood. RIAN IS THE KIND OF PERSON TO RANDOMLY BE GOOD AT FIXING SINKS RIGHT?!**

(A/N: ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE ANON.)

It had been a few weeks since Rian had been ‘adopted’ by Asgore, and Rian had built up a bit of a routine. They’d eat breakfast with Asgore, then they’d both go to work. Being a part-timer, Rian only worked five hour shifts, so Sans was kind enough to pick them up since he only worked afternoons as a security guard for the apartment complex (a job even he wasn’t able to complain about). On days Sans didn’t work, the two of them would hang out, watching TV or playing games. On days when Sans DID have to work in the afternoon, Rian would either be dropped off at the Gym, or be taken home to hang out with Tori and Frisk or Alphys and Undyne, or read and study for next school year until dinner (Rian was about to be a high school senior). After all of that, the entire group usually met for a late dinner at around 7:30 or 8 o’clock. On days like today, when Rian didn’t have to work, they simply lazed around the apartment and read books until someone came looking for them, usually Frisk or Sans. What was unusual, was the way someone got their attention today. Given the fact that Frisk was constantly running around between apartments, it was a rare thing to hear Sans randomly yell the word FUCK, but yell it he did that morning, and that gave Rian all the incentive they needed to put down their book and trot to the apartment across the hall.

“Hey Sans what’s uuuuuoooh boy.”

A grumbling Sans was halfway under the sink, rapidly fiddling with one thing or another as water sprayed and dripped from the cabinet. It was obviously in the midst of slowing down, and Sans was soaked as he backed up with an exasperated huff. “hey kid...” he sighed, struggling out of his dripping hoodie and walking over to toss it to the laundry room. “now i know you’re perfect and all, but you wouldn’t happen to know a damned thing about-” Sans stopped short as he came back to find Rian taking his place under the sink. “and apparently you do.”

A muffled laugh. “I do this stuff all the time, Boney. What was the initial problem?”

Sans grinned with relief. Trust the teen to be skilled in something as random as plumbing! “the faucet was leaking. not just dripping, but a steady stream of water. i thought i could tighten it and fix the problem.”

The kid scoffed. “And so you decided that DISSASSEMBLING half the piping in your sink would fix the problem?”

“shut ya face.”

Rian laughed, grunting softly. “You can use five syllable long words to tell me how you teleport off the couch without taking the couch with you, but you’ve never heard of righty-tighty-lefty-loosey before?”

“i said shut ya face!”

“Sure, sure... wouldn’t want to put a _damper_ on your mood!”

“careful there shorty, or my temper will get _pipin’_ hot.”

They both laughed softly as Rian work, Sans forcing himself not to look too closely at the kid while they put the plumbing back together. It was a nice angle to view the 18 year old’s butt... you know, if you were looking.

Sans coughed. “so uh... you said you do this a lot?”

Rian hesitated, but got back to work, a note of embarrassment in their voice now. “Oh yeah... The maintenance guys that came around the convent... let’s say they weren’t exactly “christ-like”. They didn’t always put things back together right, or they charged twice what they needed to. Since I know how to do this stuff, I’d fix it. Plumbing, electrical, a bit of the car stuff... I know enough about it all that I can at least patch things up. In exchange, the sisters would overlook our... uh.. differences in lifestyles. They aren’t bad women and I know too much to call them closed minded, but things got a little tense between us sometimes.”

“the parkour gym?”

“Huh? Naaah. The sisters were very pleased when I started applying myself. They loved to come and watch sometimes when I’d get competitive. No, it’s my uh... religion and gender that made them uncomfortable.” Rian said slowly, reaching for another sized wrench. Sans knew better than to interrupt when the kid was talking about personal things. “I’m an old-world Pagan. I believe Jesus and God exist and stuff, but I prefer other gods. I mean... I’m human, so I don’t have much of a right to say who does and doesn’t exist. You do you, and all that. And... you may have noticed that I’m not exactly everything I present myself as?”

Blushing, Sans rubbed his head. “yeah. i just figured you were like Frisk. A mystical, genderless creature. Lots of monsters are built without a gender, or with a mix. I’m not gonna lie and say I ain’t curious, but I respect the lifestyle of bein’ somewhere in the middle.”

Rian coughed awkwardly. They knew no one else was around and they trusted Sans, but this was hard to talk about. After a few more minutes everything was patched back up and Rian backed out of the cabinet. “Well uh... I’m a trans boy. I was born with a girl’s body, but it wasn’t right. So I’m working on myself so I do feel right to myself.”

Sans was nodding as he thought. “makes sense. scientifically speaking, humans have a lot of variables. one seemingly minor imbalance, and the whole body can suddenly go out of wack. a stray wire or two gets crossed during the fetus stage and... well you obviously know.”

Rian blushed as he nodded. “And it’s not that I think it’s a bad body either, it just... yeah.”

Sans chuckled. “no worries kid. ya don’t gotta explain yourself to me. i may not have your problem, but i sympathize with ya... so back to your special fix-it-man powers. where did you pick it all up?” Sans asked, tactfully changing the subject as he grabbed some towels and tossed one to Rian. “you talk, i’ll clean.”

Rian blushed and dried themself- himself- off as best as he could. “Well... I obviously didn’t always live with a bunch of nuns. I was taken to the convent when I was about 15. Before then I lived with my dad and his family on a farm, along with my great grandparents. About 520 or so acres. My dad was a diesel mechanic, as well as a born and raised farmboy, so he’d tinkered all his life and showed me how to tinker too. I picked up a lot of useful things, like how to fix all kinds of stuff, the science behind how the equipment worked... stuff like that. I thought of it as fun, sort of... it’s time I got to spend with my dad that he didn’t spend with my younger brothers.”

Hesitantly, Sans said, “i don’t like pushing you, you know that. but... well, you know what i have to ask.”

“I know...” Rian took a shaky breath. “It was a bad fire. On a night I was on a school trip. I was heavy into Sociology. Still kind of am. My teacher and a small group of us were a few cities away attending a college lecture on the way civilisations spread and intermingled in Asian countries. The bus dropped us back off at school, and a policeman was there, arguing with some of the teachers and the principle. My dad had kept my cellphone because he was afraid I’d lose it, and the cops didn’t want to go through the school to contact me, so I didn’t know until two days later. Which is honestly totally bogus, I mean... they should have at least tried. My dad had survived the initial burns and stuff but... he died in the hospital before I got there. My great aunts didn’t want me, and my dad’s parents were already dead. Most of my inheritance went towards the funerals and paying bills. I have some in a special bank account, but I can’t access it til I’m 20. The sisters agreed to take me in until I was old enough to stand on my own.”

It was quiet for quite a while before Sans spoke. “you’re strong to be able to talk about it. my father died when I was younger too. he wasn’t a good man but... he was still my father. I had Paps to take care of, and the King sort of took us under his wing until we took up the sentry post... thank you for trusting me like this Rian. i know it’s hard to look people in the eye after being ripped down.”

“Thanks... really, Sansy. I mean it.”

They were both blushing now. After a long, very awkward silence, Sans coughed. “lunch at Grillbs’?”

“Yes please?”

“let’s go kid, i know a shortcut.”

_(A/N: Thank you for reading! This might be where people start REALLY disagreeing with me. I got one foot planted in the “Gaster is a shady customer and probably did something REALLY shady to Sans to make him as powerful as he is” camp, and my other foot is firmly in the “Sans definitely went through some heavy shit in his childhood and with the resets and probably has some form of paranoia/PTSD/anxiety, but isn’t as broken or unstable as a lot of writers make him out to be because a lot of what happened also helped him become strong” camp. I’m also gonna state here and now: My Frisk is following my Undertale playthroughs, my personal experience playing Undertale. There are only like... 6-7 resets, tops. I’ll explain more in a story time with Sans drabble I’m working on. I believe this is part of why I write Sans so differently and so much more positive and fluffy. More on that later though.)_


	5. Ballon-Fight-Dancing, and Story Time with Sansy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to end up a bit longer than some of the other bits, I believe. The Dancey drabble will feel longer because of the extra lines taken up by lyrics, and the story time because... well, it's very dialogue heavy.
> 
> Please enjoy! I sprinkled A/Ns throughout the piece again.

**9: Anon: BALLOON FIGHT!!! Anon: Can we get a MTT vs. Rian dance off? I’d like to actually know about some of Rian’s moves. Anon: Can we have another kind of romantic moment for Sans and Rian? Does Rian even know that Sans is being serious?**

_(A/N: WHY NOT ALL THREE? I’ll list some sweet songs I got some inspiration from, too. ;) shameless shipping and fluff abound. You have been warned. JFC was this fun to do as I defiantly fought my cold meds. You have been warned even more. I also got some inspiration from some of the Dancetale animations and a few MTT vs Frisk fight animations floating around the Youtubes.)_

MUSIC: (In no particular order)  
Tight pants/body rolls - Leslie Hall  
Don’t Stop Me Now - Queen  
See You Again - Miley Cyrus  
Neon Rainbow - from RWBY (I FORGOT THE ARTIST HELP)  
Shut up and want me - mash-up by Sam Tsui and Diamond White  
(And a few more)

 

With only a few weeks of Summer left, it was only mildly surprising that Frisk had decided to attack. Rian was walking outside, obediently following Papyrus on a ‘short trip to get some spaghetti ingredients’, when suddenly, BAM. Water and balloon chunks everywhere. Clearly, Paps and Frisk had teamed up to play a trick on Rian.

Such treachery could not go unpunished. This meant war.

Undyne, hearing the screams, had looked out the window and surveyed the situation. She’d shown up with a bucket of balloons and several waterguns, quickly joining Rian’s team. She opened fire as the teen ducked and rolled in the slippery grass. Next to show up with Sans. He was, of course, a neutral party and just had fun teleporting in and out of harm’s way while he egged everyone on. Then came Tori with popsicles. Then came Alphys with a camera.

About an hour into the war, Metaton showed up. He’d come by the complex a few times before, but he had never actually seen Rian’s body in action. The star was intrigued. He had been thoroughly impressed by his fight with Frisk, but had thought the child to be an anomoly.

“My goodness darling, you can really move! Have you ever considered dancing as a proffession?”

Rian blushed, but beamed with pride. “Not really. I’m a lot better at moving when I’ve got obstacles and stuff. The water balloons are fun to dodge.”

Sans’ dislike of Metaton was obvious to almost everyone, of course, so he couldn’t help but speak up. “don’t be so humble kid. we’ve seen you dance. you could hand this calculator his own butt back on a silver platter.”

Needless to say, neither Rian nor Metaton would back down from a challenge, and so a stage was set, music and all, in the parkinglot. Frisk encouraged a battle between the two of them. Rian could tell this made both Sans and Papyrus nervous, but Rian was game, and the rest of the group found the idea at least a little fun.

Rian stood confidently as his soul was pulled out. At his request, Sans had already shown it to him several times. It swirled with shades of yellow, purple, and green. Like a lot of adult humans, Rian had multiple traits, and they would sometimes change or grow dimmer depending on what he was doing. Right now, his most dominant trait was the purple of Perseverance. Metaton was bigger, more experienced, and had a better grasp on what was about to happen, but Rian wouldn’t let that discourage him.

Rian went first, deciding on the simple ACTion of a taunt. “Come on, Mr. Roboto, let’s go!”

Metaton grinned, raising an arm to point at Rian as he spun. “Careful darling, I won’t be going easy on you just because I like your spunk!”

The Z shaped projectiles came at, Sans had to admit, a perfectly reasonable pace. Rian laughed as he swerved and spun, throwing in a playful pose to Mirror the robot. “I’m almost insulted, I thought you were supposed to be a challenge for me? I mean, CAN you even dance?”

“You asked for it, hun!”

Suddenly, everything was moving much faster, Rian and Metaton dancing around each other as if they’d rehearsed. Tori let out a gasp as Rian actually rolled between the robots legs, stood, and gave a butt-bump in one fluid motion. The two playfully tried to hit each other every once in a while, but mostly they were just swinging with the music.

“Not bad, darling!” Metaton said finally as the music ended and he let the magic disappate. Rian was panting as his soul returned to his body, but the flamboyant older man still came off as very fresh. “It’s a good thing that my batteries have been upgraded. You were a lot of fun to play with! I only regret that I can’t really join your fun. I’m mostly waterproof, but...”

Frisk gave a happy clap, running to the MP3 player gleefully. More music was now playing as the younger kid dragged Papyrus and Sans over.

“Why Frisk, darling, do you want to dance as well?” (vigorous nodding as they pulled the embarrassed skeletons along) “Fabulous! Dancing before dinner is ALWAYS an excellent idea!”

With barely so much as a protest, Metaton and Papyrus were swinging Frisk around to the beat of the music while Undyne dragged Alphys over, Tori smiling as she held the camera. 

Sans, his cheekbones dusted with a blue tint, held a hand out to Rian. “might as well, ay kid?”

With a low giggle, Rian took the hand. “I can’t really say no to my bonefriend, now can I?”

Slowly, with a wink from Frisk, Tori changed the music on the player to a slower, more ‘lovey’ type of song. Sans glared, but didn’t back down. At this point, everyone but Rian and Asgore openly knew that Sans was courting the teenager, and Sans was not ashamed. He did, however, wish that everyone would chill out and just let it happen at its own pace.

_Oh don’t you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_  
_I said ‘You’re holding back’_  
_She said ‘Shut up and dance with me’_  
_(Boy, there’s nothing I)_  
_This woman is my destiny,_  
_(no I wouldn’t do..)_  
_She said ‘oooooh’_  
_Shut up, and let me get up next to you!_

Rian was blushing a bit now, his hands on Sans’ shoulders and his eyes focused firmly on the skelleton’s chest. This was yet another moment that he was glad that the human was a few inches shorter than him. Bare-bones and without slouching, Sans was around 5’5 inches. If he had to guess, Rian couldn’t have been more than 5’1. The human was built like a ballerina, though he was anything but dainty.

“you got work tomorrow kid?”

“N-nope... they’re starting to cut my hours again, since I’ll be back in school by the time the computer rigs up the next schedule...”

_We were victims of the night_  
_A chemical, physical, kryptonite._  
_Helpless to the bass_  
_And the fading light,_  
_I knew we were bound to get together,_  
_Bound to get together!_

“wanna go on another date, kiddo?”

“Yeah! I mean... sure?”

_Boy, you’re the one,_  
_I want you to want me!_  
_And if you want, then boy, you got me!_  
_There’s nothing I, nothing_  
_that I wouldn’t do..._  
_Shut up, and let me get up next to you!_

“anywhere you wanna go? or we can hang out at my place... the calculator is here to pick up Paps for the weekend. i got the next two days off.”

Rian blushed, glancing up, and then back down. “I’d like that. I already come over all the time to hang out with you guys, though. You sure it’s okay?”

Sans grinned. “if i’m not hanging out with you, i’m either vegging out alone on the couch or spending all my hard earned cash at grillby’s. if you don’t come around, i’ll probably waste away.”

_You open the door, there ain’t nothin’_  
_but a smile drawn to the floor_  
_(My disco-tech, juliet, teenage dream)_  
_You whisper in my ear_  
_‘baby I’m yours’_  
_(I felt it it my chest as she looked at me)_  
_I knew we were bound to be together,_  
_Bound to be together!_

Rian grinned. “I guess I have no choice then. What would you do without me?”

Sans winked. “i’d be pretty bonely, sweetheart.”

Stifling a giggle, Rian nodded. “Can’t have that, can we?”

“nope.”

_Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future._  
_I realize, this is my last chance._  
_She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened._  
_We took the floor and she said..._

Rian was hiding against Sans’ chest now. “Boneboy...?”

“hmm?” The skeleton was nearly purring.

“You know I like you... right?”

Now Sans wanted to hide too. He glanced around and answered quietly. “i uh... i’d hoped it was kinda obvious how i felt. i’m not pushing you, am i?”

_You’re the one,  
I want you to want me._

“Uh...” An audible gulp “I was worried you might just be teasing me.”

_And if you want,  
Then boy you got me..._

Rather than feeling offended, Sans laughed quietly. “stars, kiddo. i’m awfully invested for a guy that might just be leading you along, don’t you think?”

_...Destiny..._

Rian coughed awkwardly, as if just realizing that, for the first time, Sans WAS pretty invested. The ‘several dinners, a few movie theatre visits, and a trip to the zoo’ kind of invested. “Fair enough.”

Sans smiled, gently petting Rian’s hair. “kid... we can go as slow or as fast as you want. i like spending time with you, and you like spending time with me. for now, that’s all we need to worry about. you’re still in high school, and i’m almost a decade older than you. i ain’t gonna be pushy, cause I’d like this to work. i like to go for the ‘slow burn’ approach when it comes to my friendships and relationships. and that’s especially necessary with you bein’ my underaged neighbor.”

“In other words... Don’t tell dad?”

Sans laughed. “right... although ‘mom’ over there apparently approves...” Sans sighed, sending a pointed look at Tori. She was shameless enough that she actually waved.

Rian looked up just as Tori started to change the music again, suddenly realizing what was going on. “She isn’t...”

“oh, she is, alright. and i’m getting close to ‘i’m aboutta’ here in a minute... hey kid, wanna see a magic trick?”

Rian grinned, already knowing what Sans had planned. “Think Frisk has anything good?”

“i know for a fact they have some Fallout Boy in there that Tori doesn’t know about.” and with that, Sans’ eyes changed, and the MP3 player was tugged from Tori’s hands. “let’s see how scandalous this can get for goat mom...”

_(A/N: Somewhat heavy-handed lyrics are somewhat heavy-handed. lol I hope you guys enjoyed! I also hope you don’t mind that I put three requests together. I feel like a dirty rotten cheater, but they all seemed to fit decently within this story’s flow. I’m thinking of going ahead and starting to build off of the drabbley bits and turning them into chapters... things have been a bit hectic in my homelife though. I can’t really write as much as I’d like e_e; Either way, I’m sorry you guys had to wait so long for these updates!)_

**10: Anon: STORY TIME WITH SANS!!! I always find it interesting how different Sanses explain the timelines and stuff to readers and OCs. STORY TIME.**

_(A/N: I was already contemplating how to write this scene out so THANK YOU FOR FORCING ME TO ACTUALLY DO IT.)_

The question was inevitable, Sans knew that. Rian was a perceptive kid, and it was only a matter of time before he noticed Sans’ sleepless nights, or how Frisk sometimes made him nervous, or the way he avoided some topics. Rian had been a member of the group for six months now, and had been living with Asgore a little over a month. It was a Friday night, around 10pm. Frisk was already in bed, since they had to maintain a schedule under Tori’s roof. Papyrus was out with Sans’ least favorite calculator and would probably be gone until sometime the next day. Asgore and Toriel were having tea in the ex-queen’s apartment, so Rian and Sans were alone watching TV. The question was inevitable, and Sans was glad that it was on a night like this, when the answer would not be disturbed.

“Sans... I’m kind of worried. I know there’s stuff you can’t really tell me about your past. But like... I can see something’s wrong. The way you look at Frisk sometimes, the bags you have under your eyes some mornings... is this something I can ask about?”

Sans inhaled, then shakily exhaled, trying to decide where to begin. “well... it’s hard to talk about. but it’s somethin’ you oughta know anyway... mind if I lock the door? King Asgore and Tori... they don’t wanna hear about it from me.”

Rian nodded vigorously, but blushed. Having been raised in a small-town farming family, and then by nuns, he was very selfconcious about being alone behind closed doors with his ‘bonefriend’. “Whatever you need, boney.”

Using his magic, Sans locked the door handle, and even slid the bolt over. He didn’t want Paps barging in either, by chance. After a few seconds of deliberation, he put an arm around Rian and gently rubbed his arm. He needed the comfort, and Rian might need it too before the end.

“well you know a bit about my void magic, right?” Rian nodded and Sans continued, “it gives me a bit of... let’s call it ‘Quantum Awareness’. through the powers the void gives me, i can... feel things. universe things. i’m aware of other universes and timelines, and i can see them play out... kinda like watching a movie. i can’t really remember it as if it was happening to me, but i know the stuff that took place...”

Rian put two and two together. “Frisk... or another Frisk, I guess? They did something... bad.”

Sans coughed, nodding. His throat was suddenly a bit tight. “yeah. our Frisk... well, we’re blessed, in a way. they aren’t perfect, but other Sanses had a much... worse time. one thing that is constant across nearly all universes, is that Frisk can sort of... well, sort of control time. I call it resetting, saving, and loading. like a videogame, only much... darker. because of Frisk’s main trait, determination, they were able to de-terminate. to come back and start over if something went badly wrong. i mean, if you think about it, one little kid going through a giant cave full of semi-hostile creatures... one would call it a miracle that they made it without a scratch. well, they didn’t.”

Rian was silent, but found Sans’ hand and squeezed it. The skeleton continued. “The first time they woke up, before they reset... I didn’t even meet them. They had gotten attacked in the ruins, and fought back. the kid didn’t know that they didn’t need to hurt anyone and... well, they felt so disgusted with themselves, and the way Tori looked at them afterwords, that they reset on accident. i was already somewhat suspicious, when we first met. i saw it like a dream, and when i woke up again, a few hours after the first time i was aware of waking up that morning... well, you get what i mean. i could tell something was up. i kept a close eye on the kid. they were perfectly gentle, becoming great friends with me n’Paps... but then they met Undyne, the first monster that really... had it out for them. Frisk wasn’t prepared. Undyne killed them before i was able to stop it. then i woke up again.”

Rian was tense. “You mean Undyne actually...”

“don’t hold it against her. if you bring up the way she went after Frisk nowadays... well, all’s been forgiven. anyway, Frisk came back, much more weary, but still determined. that time, they paid much more attention to the world around them. they even stopped to learn the history of monsters, that got carved into the wall in waterfall. they stocked up on monsterfood, too, so they could heal their soul. and that time they made sure to run away from Undyne whenever they could. They managed to get away, and even went back to hang out and be friends with Undyne... And thankfully they had some Spider Doughnuts with them, and Muffet went easy on them. Metaton and Alphys though... well that turned out alright, although I still wanna kill that damned calculator.”

Rian couldn’t help it and broke into a snicker, causing Sans to ruffle their hair. “then well... the next bit is a blur. something to do with Flowey? ask Frisk about him. Damned weed pisses me off even more than Metaton... anyway, they managed to, somehow, open up the barrier for us, and we went up to the surface.... until I woke back up in my bed in Snowdin.”

“But... Frisk saved you guys, right? I mean you’re here...”

Sans sighed. “Something... else was living with us down there. we found out later that W.D. Gaster had done... bad experiments. you know a bit about Tori and Asgore’s first children? Asriel and Chara? well... Gaster was scientist. after Chara had died he... he took their soul. and he put it in the main Generator.” Sans practically spat the last part, which Rian was still trying to comprehend. “he used a kid's soul to help maintain it. Chara... the experience changed them for the worse. being trapped, experimented on, syphoned off of... they became demented. and Frisk, having the same kind of soul... Chara found a way to possess Frisk. after waking up again in Snowdin... the next time I saw Frisk, they were covered in dust. Chara had started a killing spree. They killed almost everyone. i...including Papyrus.”

They sat in silence for a second, Rian unnaturally still. With a shaky breath, Sans continued. “i... as a side job, i’m sort of a royal judge. i was the last line of defense between Frisk-Chara and Asgore. i had to fight them and... honestly, given what they did to Paps, i was pretty intent on killing them. and... this is where our Frisk diverges from those of other universes.” Sans said, a hint of relief in his voice. “Frisk was stronger- more determined- than Chara. they were able, at the last moment, to beat chara down and tell me what went wrong. i was able to pin Chara and Frisk down and keep them from escaping... then I went to the generator. i’d like to say something about revenge being sweet but... mostly, i felt disgusted. still do, sometimes. i used void magic and put a solid beat-down on Chara, which made her leave Frisk. then Frisk reset one more time. the second they got out of the ruins, i met up with them. the fact that i dealt with Chara like i did made that particular timeline more... clear. more visible in my thoughts. we went and checked to make sure Chara was still down and out, and then went on, business as usual. That’s the timeline we’re currently in. probably. like i said, i don’t exactly remember anything concrete. i just... see things. sometimes i have nightmares about Chara. you’d have to ask Frisk for any specifics but... i’d be careful about it. they feel... very hurt by what Chara made them do.”

Rian shivered a little. “I can imagine... but you guys are okay, right?”

Sans blinked. “yeah, for the most part... you know, you’re taking this rather well...”

Blushing, Rian shrugged. In a surge of bravery, Rian scooted into Sans’ lap and hugged him tightly. “My b...boyfriend can teleport, defy gravity, and probably breaks several laws of physics that I’m barely aware of. Plus time is mostly just a social construct anyway... right?”

Sans smirked, nonchalantly keeping his own arms where they were, except to gently pet Rian’s head. Stumbling over the word ‘boyfriend’? Downright adorable. After the human had somewhat-confessed during the little dance incident, in quiet moments alone with Sans, Rian had started to relax and become very affectionate. “fair enough...” he murmured, unlocking the door. “let me know if you have questions though, okay? I don’t want you having a mental breakdown in the middle of school or anything...”

Rian nodded, leaning into Sans as they both turned their attention back to the TV. Nearly an hour later, Rian was practically asleep when there was a sudden, loud boom of a voice outside the door.

“Sans, keep your hands off of my son!” Asgore said playfully. The King had no idea they were dating, but knew they were good friends and liked to tease them.

Smirking down at Rian, Sans said his reply. “but Asgore, Rian’s the one that crawled ontop of me!”

Rian’s terrified leap from his lap and Asgore’s scandalized look as he opened the door, coupled with Tori laughing in the background, made the ‘two weeks with adult supervision at all times’ punishment more than worth it.

Especially since Tori, Alphys, and Undyne all counted as adults.

_(A/N: This drabble was actually one of the easiest to write, tbh. It flowed out really easily... so there are probably thousands of spelling or grammar mistakes that I missed. I've noticed that most writers forget than Sans doesn't ACTUALLY remember the timelines, he's just vaguely aware of what's going on and super observant about Frisk's reactions. I imagine he has this awareness because of his relationship with the void, and that the more he participates in something, the more aware he is of what's going on. That's why he always remembers waking up, and why he remembers genocide runs in much more grim detail. ALSO A BIT OF TRIVIA: did you know that it you look at the generator, you can actually see a lil red heart glowin'? Freaky shit man. It's part of the reason I'm in the anti-Gaster camp. I subscribe to the theory that someone put Chara's soul in there a long time ago. Who else but Gaster would have? But eh, to each their own. Undertale is full of freaky shit.)_


	6. Bullies, Asgore, and A Birthday.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much what is says in the title. I have 2 little drabbles and 1 long one this time around. I'm posting this right before work, so I'll fix any errors ASAP!

**11: Anon: HOW ABOUT SANS GETS MAD AT SOME BULLIES?!**

_(A/N: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A BAD TIME LET’S GO.)_

Rian had been acting funny recently, and when Sans found out why, he was f u r i o u s.

Not with Rian, mind you, never with his little bonefriend. Concerned, he had asked Asgore if Rian was doing alright at school, and with a sigh, Asgore let the cat out of the bag. “I have been informed by some of the high school’s staff that Rian is being harrassed by bullies... not all of them children. Most of the teacher’s there are actually downright friendly to monsters and have voiced their support of Rian coming to live with us, happy that someone had given him a real home. But it seems that the parents of other students have found out... Not to mention, my son is also given trouble for some of his other life choices...”

Asgore looked up (or rather just in Sans’ general direction) to find the skeleton glowering, left eye on fire. “who.”

Asgore shook his head. “Sans, I know how you feel, but we must not do anything rash. Any lashing out on our part would be recieved very poorly, you know this. For now, we must be diplomatic, and not make this any harder than it already is for Rian. David has already had to fire an employee that was giving Rian a hard time... our young friend feels horrible.”

Sans scoffed. Trust Rian to feel horrible because someone who was hurting him got punished. The kid would, quite literally, do backflips to help one of the monsters, but when he himself was being hurt...

“I would ask that you do not confront Rian over this... I already tried. I can’t force you not to ACT, but please do not start any FIGHTs... use your discretion. I trust you to do right by all of us Sans.”

And that was what led Sans to escorting Rian to and from school, even going so far as to officially adjust his work hours, so that he could easily keep an eye on things. He wasn’t naive enough to think he could follow Rian around at school or stop all of the bullying, but he could at least be a deterrent. 

And if the kids and parents Sans could tell were the culprits suddenly found it hard to breathe or move whenever they looked at Rian... well, no one could prove that Sans was the one doing that, could they? After all, he wasn’t anywhere near them...

_(A/N: Apologies for the shortness!)_

**12: Anon: How do Rian and Asgore interact? they call each other father and son sometimes but other than that we don’t know much...**

_(A/N: Fair enough! Let’s see about that! This one will probably be another short one, and I’ll package them all together with... well, you’ll see!)_

It was a beautiful day outside that sunday morning, with summer coming to a close and early September bringing a cool breeze with it, and Asgore and Rian were just beginning a walk. The apartment complex, conveniently, was only about a 20 minute walk to or from the mall plaza where Rian worked, though he could only do weekends and evenings during the school year. Asgore often escorted Rian there before making his way to the area’s capitol building, where he spent the day with humans attempting, and usually succeeding, to create new laws and establish a strong diplomatic base. 

The two were still a bit awkward with each other, but they managed well enough.

“Hey d-dad?” Rian mumbled, blushing.

“Yes, my child?” Asgore hummed. Despite the slight twinge he felt in his soul at times, he was very happy to be a father to Rian whenever the human required it. He especially took pride in the skill with which he dealt with and teased the young one about his relationship with Sans. He didn’t dislike the thought of them being together but... well, his feelings on the matter were genuinely complicated. It had been nearly a month since he came across Rian sitting in Sans’ lap, and he still felt a slight itch of irritation at Sans for not bothering to talk to him about it before they began dating.

Rian smiled, twiddling his thumbs. “Well... There’s a semi-formal in November and... I was wondering if you’d help me pick out a suit? Honestly, I have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t want to walk in the store alone...”

Asgore chuckled, mischievous but good-natured. “You aren’t asking Sans or someone?”

Rian blushed. “I don’t want that big of a fuss... and I really like a lot of the suits you wear. And I want to spend more time around you, if I can.”

Asgore smiled broadly. “Of course I’ll help you, my child.”

The two of them decided that they’d go at the end of the month, well before there was a crowd of high schoolers all trying to buy something, but not quite so early that it would be weird. And in the mean time...

“Oh, that’s right! If I’m not mistaken, your birthday is on the 13th this month, is it not?”

Rian blushed. He’d almost completely forgotten about his own birthday.

_Crap._

**13: Anon: Why is Rian already 18 way before their senior year? Did he get held back or something?**

_(A/N: BIRTHDAY EPISODE WITH SOME MORE PLOT AND STUFF IS A GO.)_

Sans was happy that he was not the only one who was shocked to find out that today was Rian’s birthday. The skeleton brothers, Undyne, and Alphys had all been called to come to Asgore’s for dinner, and had been greeted by streamers and banners, as well as a blushing Rian. In fact, it seemed that Asgore and Tori had managed to keep the party a secret from everyone, including Rian himself, though Frisk looked awfully smug as they guarded the small stack of gifts.

“WOWIE HUMAN RIAN! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US ABOUT YOUR BIG DAY!?”

Rian blushed brighter, avoiding Sans’ eyes entirely. “Honestly... so much happened that I forgot. I wasn’t expecting a party or anything... Sorry guys.”

Sans found that excuse oddly believable. The poor kid had barely been able to catch a break lately, between school and work. The stocky skeleton chuckled as he watched his brother, Alphys, and Undyne run towards Asgore, probably to yell at him. “no worries kid. we understand. mine and Pap’s birthdays are in winter, by the way. Alphys’ is in the spring... Undyne won’t tell us when hers is, so we all kind of pick a day every year and give her stuff. happy birthday kiddo.”

Rian smiled and took his hand. “...Thank you.”

He smiled. “no problem. i’ll just have to sneak you a present later... so you’re 19 and still in high school, huh?”

Rian had gone back to avoiding his eyes. “I uh... I’m kinda dumb. I’m really bad at algebra. All those equations... I finally managed to pass it last year, but I need more math credits. Credits in general really...”

Sans smiled kindly. “that’s why you’ve been trying to study all summer? that isn’t dumb, that’s smart and responsible. why didn’t you say so, kid? Alphys and i are both college graduates you know, with science degrees. Math comes easy to us.”

“That makes asking even more embarrassing!”

Sans chuckled and ruffled Rian’s hair. “you know how much of a show-off i am when it comes to science. throw me a _bone_ here, pal.”

Rian snorted. “Okay, okay. If I need help I’ll ask you, alright? Wouldn’t want to take away your chance to impress me...”

“thank you-”

**_BOOF_ **

The entire party went silent as a booming bark sounded outside the door, followed by a soft knock. Asgore, chuckling excitedly, half-trotted to the door. “I recommend that everyone but Rian stand back.”

Rian’s eyes were wide as he started to follow. “Asgore is that--”

The door opened, and a very large, thundering black blur launched at Rian, who nearly screamed. “STELLA!”

Out of reflex, Sans had used his magic right before the- was that _really_ a surface dog?- landed ontop of the waiting teen. Both dog and human looked really confused for a minute, before Rian laughed and hugged the newcomer. “Sans, it’s okay! This is Stella, my dog! She won’t hurt me.”

“Wow Rian, SHE’S HUGE!” Undyne said in a congratulatory tone as Sans gently set the dog down. “I didn’t know that humans’ dogs got so big!”

Rian giggled, petting Stella as she snuffled him all over, her whole body wiggling in excitement. “She’s part Mastiff and part Labrador. A Mastador. Honestly, she could have gotten bigger.

Sans somehow doubted that, as he looked the dog over. She was a wrinkly creature, seemingly covered with much more skin than even her bulk needed, and had white patches on her chest and feet. The thick, pink collar seemed to suit her in an odd way. “and she belongs to you?” he asked, glancing at Asgore, who talked to a tall human.

Rian blushed, nodding. “Y-yeah... she was one of the family dogs. She’d been on a play date when everything happened and made it okay but... well I couldn’t exactly keep her at the convent, so some family friends, the Voghs, have been taking care of her for me. I’ve been able to go and see her sometimes but... well, you know.”

Satisfied that her human was in one piece, the dog quickly switched focus, wiggling around to sniff at Frisk and Papyrus, who had excitedly come to see the dog. Sans caught Frisk’s signed question.

“Frisk wants to know how long... Stella is staying. Asgore?”

The great monster laughed heartily. “Stella is staying indefinitely. I’ve already arranged things with our landlord, and Tori and I have worked out a schedule to make sure she gets taken out several times a day.”

Rian’s head shot up to stare at Asgore and, Sans could only assume, Mr. Vogh. “...Really?”

The human man nodded, a cheeky smile. “It broke my heart that you could only come and see her sometimes. You two should be able to stick together R...Rian.” It occurred to Sans that Vogh probably still thought of Rian as whoever they used to be. “I’ll admit you had me a bit concerned... you wouldn’t let me take you in, and suddenly I hear about goats and skeletons?” At Vogh’s chuckle, it occured to everyone in the room that he might have one or two quiet prejudices. “But... Anyone can see you have a good home here. I can’t really stay, but it was nice to meet you all. Stella’s toys and blanket are in the bag. Take care now, alright kiddo?”

Rian was all smiles, but looked a bit stiffer. He hadn’t liked the odd look in Mr. Vogh’s eye as he sized up Rian’s family, even if the older man HAD ended up deciding he liked the monsters. “It was good seeing you too sir... thank you. Really.”

After that, Vogh had beat a hasty retreat, and the group all got around to petting Stella and introducing themselves. Rian couldn’t help but laugh, noticing that she took particular interest in Sans. Once Stella got accustomed to everyone, She realized that Frisk and Papyrus were going through and taking out her toys, which OBVIOUSLY meant it was playtime, and the others quickly went to get some food.

“i don’t feel so bad about waiting to get you a present now.” Sans drawled, “this’ll just mean i know what i have to compete with.”

“A COMPETITION!? BRING IT ON PUNK!”

Alphys giggled. “Rian, I think I’ll just take you to the movie store with me the next time I go.”

Rian grinned. “I’d like that Alphys! You always find cool stuff no one else has even heard of!”

“i think i could have lived without knowing about Cannibal Holocaust.”

The group gave a collective shudder.

After a bit, Tori giggled. “Where do you suppose Stella will want to sleep?”

“Probably on top of me.” Rian snorted. “She’s a hundred pound lap dog... She insists on being near someone at all times...” Everyone glanced into the other room, where Paps was exclaiming in amazement as Stella gently dragged Frisk around the room on the blanket. “She’s practically a horse.” Rian said, grinning. “Asgore... I can’t thank you enough. Are you sure this is okay? I can pay for her food, and cover the pet costs-”

“Rian, I wouldn’t hear of it. You and I both know that with the left-over gold, there is more than enough money in this family. And the apartment manager was happy to cut a deal with me after hearing of your plight. Save your money like I’ve been teaching you. Toriel and I have agreed that you and Frisk both need this, so as thanks, just be sure to share our new friend.”

Rian blushed. Asgore was a stickler for keeping files and things, and in his spare time had been teaching Rian ways to budget and save. Rian was fully aware of the amount of zeros backing his and Toriel’s shared banking accounts. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Rian nodded. “Thanks... Dad. Mom.”

Before anyone else could speak, Frisk and Stella came rushing in, the former frantically waving their hands.

Sans pet the dog, who had raced to stand between him and Rian. “the kid’s tellin’ ya to come in to the other room and join the ‘blanket bus’... apparently Stella can move them and Paps too easy. They wanna see how many people out new pet horse can pull around.”

“COME JOIN US, HUMAN RIAN. AND UNDYNE. AND SANS.” Papyrus shouted from the other room, causing Rian to laugh.

“Just bring the blanket over this way Paps! It’ll work better if the floor isn’t carpet.”

The younger human and Skeleton monster looked at Rian as though he just did something as amazing as turning purple, and about half an hour later, Stella was passed out asleep on the floor of the living room while Asgore began handing Rian presents.

Rian blushed. “You guys didn’t have to get me anything else. Stella is precious enough...” 

“My child... well, for one, we were unsure if Asgore’s idea would work.” Tori said kindly. “But we also wanted you to have things to make your bedroom more... roomy. Do not worry yourself one bit.”

Rian relented, and with a quiet smile, he opened his presents. First came a set of three posters, each one picturing something that interested him: A Pokemon poster of all the original 150, a poster plastered with some of his favorite Disney quotes, and a promotional poster for Song of the Lioness signed by (he nearly had a heart attack) Tamora Pierce herself, complete with a personal message of encouragement to Rian on the back. Next came a stack of 5 CDs, a mix of OLD Fall Out Boy, an old Disney Jams CD, Linkin Park, Metallica, and a mixtape made by Frisk of karaoke tracks. Then.... _books_. The complete Song of the Lioness quartet, the complete Protector of the Small quartet, Through Wolf’s Eyes, and the Artemis Fowl series. Lastly, he opened up a box with a CD player/radio.

Rian wanted to scream. Rian wanted to cry. Instead, he just hugged his adopted parents tightly. They may have been seperated, technically, but the goat monster couple had proven to know him as well as any parents could possibly know their child.

After the touching exchange, everyone helped to grab or put leftovers away. It was a fun process, one made easier and more exciting by everyone’s magic, since Papyrus and Sans helping meant that a lot of floating and teleporting was going around. Someone had even managed to sneak a burger to Stella, who sat in the doorway. By the wink that Sans had given Rian, the human was pretty sure he knew who the culprit was. Then, sadly, everyone went home for the evening, leaving Stella and Rian to situate his new things in his room.

\--a few days later--

It was now Friday, and though he had fun on his walk home with Sans, Rian was glad to be able to hide away in the quiet of his room for a few hours... except, his room was different.

There in a still-empty corner was a very happy Mastador, sprawled out on the most luxurious, large, comfortable looking pink dog bed that Rian had ever seen in real life. Also in the room was a small package, and a letter, placed on his bed with care. Always courteous, he opened the letter before going after the present.

_**dear bonefriend,** _  
**_i’m not gonna lie kiddo, i was a little sad that i wasn’t able to get you a gift on your birthday, but technically it IS your fault. i figured that a little bit of punishment was in order and... well, look at the dog bed. that was too perfect to pass up. i regret nothing. once you open up your present and calm down long enough to look me in the eye... come find me. Paps is gone for the weekend again, and we should talk a bit. i have the key with me. Now you and our new best friend will be able to match._ **  
_**your future bonefriend.** _

Match?

Swallowing back a mild feeling of doom, Rian practically ripped open the box, blushing at its contents. Inside was a sturdy, gunmetal looking chain necklace with a powder-pink heart shaped lock to serve as both clasp an ornament. Necklace... or collar.

He wanted to laugh. He wanted to cry. Instead, he trotted out of his room to go and find his future bonefriend.

_(A/N: CLIFF HANGER!!!)_


	7. Dom Sans and Parkour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dom!Sans, flavored sweetly, and a quick look at Rian with his head in the game. Be sure to read the Author's Note at the very end... I'm announcing a new sin I'm working on. Undertale related, with angsty time shenanigans. And the same characters. Feel free to hate me later. <3

**14: dom Sans dom Sans DOM SANS**

_(A/N: A sweet little taste of some Dom!Sans.)_

 

Sans was munching on popcorn and watching an especially fun episode of Doctor Who when his apartment door suddenly flew open. He hadn’t been expecting Rian for a few more minutes but, seeing the blushing human stare at him with the chain necklace in his hand, the skeleton monster still took this as a good sign. Sans smiled cheerfully, patting the seat by him on the couch as he paused the show. “heya kid. come on in... ya probly oughta shut and lock the door behind you.”

Blushing brightly, always obedient, Rian complied before walking over and sitting right next to Sans, who put a gentle arm around the human and waited patiently.

“Is... did you get me a collar?”

“only if you want it to be one, kiddo.”

“What does that mean, Sans?” The kid wasn’t scared. Not really. He wasn’t confused, either. Rian just really needed the clarification.

The older man chuckled. “it means i like you. and want to open a discussion with you... but it also means you got a choice. that could be a collar... or just an interesting necklace. no matter what kind of relationship you and i have, i want you to know that you always have the choice to decide. you always have the ability to tell me no.”

Rian leaned against Sans, giving an embarrassed little cough. “I’m not sure what you mean.”

Sans laughed, but not unkindly. “Rian, you and i both know that you know exactly what i mean... but if you really want me to spell it out for you, i’m offering you to partake in a D/S flavored relationship with me. i’m into the more mild side of B.D.S--”

“NO NO I GET IT YOU CAN STOP NOW.” Rian interrupted, hiding against the skeleton’s side.

“you sure? i can go into VERY raunchy detail about how i’d like you to wear a collar and let me--”

“OH MY GODS.” Rian said, fighting off giggles.

“not to mention i should explain my favorite tools of the trade. i think whips are a little bit much but...” Now they were both laughing their asses off. Rian was sputtering as he clung to Sans, and Sans was shaking with laughter as he held the kid. His cheeks were tinged blue as he wiped a stray tear from his cheekbones. “anyway, now you definitely know what I mean... i don’t expect round-the-clock sex, or absolute obedience. if you try to grovel, i’ll probably crack a rib laughing at you. i’m lazy, and old school. and you’re still IN school. i plan to do this right, and do right by you. but i figured i should at least tell you what i’m about, before we get too serious to turn back. if you’re interested in being with me for the long haul then... well, consider that a promise ring.”

Rian blushed, smiling as he snuggled closer into Sans. “Sans... i don’t think we can turn back either way. I lo.. I THINK anyway. I think I love you.”

Sans sighed in mock exasperation. “so it wasn’t any of the dinners, or movies, or the zoo, but the COLLAR that got you to admit you love me? should i get you a paddle for christmas? geez kid, you’re killin’ me here. i thought you were living with nuns!”

Rian hid more. “I wasn’t sure... sometimes you treat me just like a friend, and you don’t really... you know. We haven’t... done anything. Even vanilla stuff...”

Vanilla? Sans couldn’t help but laugh. “cause it would be a little awkward of i backed you up against a wall and started making out with you in front of the other guys... unless you’re into that? besides, i want you to ask me. i think it’s cute when you get embarrassed, and i want the satisfaction of knowing that my shy little bonefriend wanted me bad enough that he made the first move.”

Rian looked up in shock. “I’m d-DEFINITELY not into public sex!” he said vehemently, then added, “But... I think I’d be okay with making the first move.”

Sand smirked, quirking an eyebrow. “Making out isn’t sex, pal... but it _can_ be a warm-up... and oh, really now?”

Sans was pleasantly surprised when Rian switched positions, straddling the skeleton’s lap. To the human’s credit, he only hesitated for a few seconds before closing his eyes and gently pressing his lips against Sans’ teeth. Sans let out a happy hum, and carefully kissed Rian back. He and the teenager had given one another experimental little pecks before, like small kisses ‘good night’ after a date, but the deliberate nature of their actions made this much different. Slowly the skeleton called forth his magic, producing a tongue, which he used to carefully lick Rian’s lips. The human gave a soft gasp, but quickly licked back. Sans asserted himself now, pressing a hand at the small of Rian’s back as his tongue slid into the other’s mouth. Almost like a reflex, the human’s hands were now flitting up Sans chest and past his shoulders to start to explore around the skeletal neck and collarbone. This earned him a grunt of approval, and the kiss deepened.

After a few more, long seconds of kissing, Sans chuckled and pulled away. “babe, you’re forgetting to breathe.”

Rian blushed, panting softly. “...I’ve never kissed like that before.”

“you did good, kid. feel free to kiss me like that any time you want.” Sans winked, gently kissing Rian’s forehead and rubbing his back. “by the way... i love you too.”

Rian grinned and hugged the skeleton tightly. “I love you boneboy... and I thought the kiss was...”

“Pfft don’t tell me.”

“ _Sans_ ational.”

“yep, i’m definitely keeping you.” Sans chuckled, nuzzling Rian’s shoulder. “you’re too cute to let go. mine forever. i call dibs.”

Rian blushed, giggling as he nervously gripped Sans’ hoodie. “Hey Sans...”

“yes?” Sans looked up to see Rian, red as a tomato and eyes closed. “wass’up?”

“Can... can I sleep over tonight? N-not to do anything! But... I wanna hang out. And touch. Cuddle touch. I just really wanna be close to you for a while if it’s okay.”

Sans sobered up, smiling kindly as he gently pet Rian’s hair. “Anything you want, Rian. I don’t work tonight or tomorrow. we can play Mario Kart til 3 am if you feel like it.”

Rian smiled at that, still blushing. “Okay... can I go back real quick and grab some stuff? I’m still in my school clothes...”

Sans grinned. “of course, babe.”

“And can... can I wear the collar for a while?”

Now it was Sans’ turn to blush.

 

**Anon: How would a parkour gymnastics competition actually work?**

_(A/N: Probably a little something like this, from what my friends have told me.)_

 

Toriel, Frisk, and Asgore waited patiently in the stands. Rian’s race was next. He was in a course competition with 9 other teenagers, and the obstacles included all sorts of things. Climbing walls, gaps in the path, barrels to jump over, uneven bars, large pipes... Even Tori had to admit that this sort of race looked fun. Competitors had to sit in another room as they awaited their turn, unable to see or hear anything that went on, and having no time to prepare or study the path they would take.

“There’s Rian!” Toriel murmured, watching with as much intensity as she could muster. 

The teen had just stepped from the door and onto the slightly-raise pathway. He was all smiles, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. Rather than being nervous, he seemed to overflow with confidence. His ‘moves’, after all, were one of the very few things about himself that he WAS truly confident about. With a quick introduction by the announcer and a welcome cheer, the room went quiet, waiting...

_**BEEP!** _

Rian took a running start, his momentum would be his only real ally during the course race. With a leap, he made it a third of the way up the climbing wall, hefting his way up with only a little trouble. On the other side was a gentle slope, meant to be slid down; with the force of his final pull up the wall, he went on his side and rolled down, turning just in time to land on his feet and propel himself upright once more.

Then came the first gap, about 3 feet wide, that he easily leapt over right before vaulting over the waist-high barrels. 10 more feet of running, and then a much wider gap, about 7 feet, with uneven bars hanging over them. Waiting until the last second, Rian threw himself at the first bar, hung onto it as he swung, and then ignored the second bar entirely as he landed on the other side. This made the crowd murmur excitedly amongst themselves. For some reason, several of the other contestants had chosen to waste precious seconds by using both bars.

This was the final stretch. A large pipe, meant to be vaulted over or crawled under, was between him and the buzzer button at the finish line. Surprising several people, Rian picked up speed before throwing himself to the ground, entering a baseball-player’s dive and using his speed to make it through to the other side. Then another roll to get himself into position to stand, and then it was over.

After everything was said and done, Rian was given 2nd place. His ordeal had lasted just over 15 seconds. The fastest, a girl about a year younger, had done it in 13. The slowest contestant had taken almost 25 seconds. Rian had won $50, and a copy of the new Mirror’s Edge game.

As a congratulations, the small family went to Olive Garden, where Rian wolfed down his spaghetti and never-ending soup bowl as Frisk looked on in wonder.

Blushing, Rian slowed down. “The adrenaline rush always makes me super hunger afterwards...” Rian explained sheepishly. “I’ll be fine soon, Frisk... Did you have fun?”

 _Yeah!_ Frisk signed excitedly. Rian was catching back on to the alphabet, and a few simple words. _I loved watching you, it looked like so much fun!_

“It was definitely exciting!” Asgore remarked, finishing off his salad.

“I am glad that I was able to videotape it.” Tori said cheerfully. “I’d like for the others to see you work as well. Undyne especially.”

Rian grinned. “I bet she’d be pretty proud. She worked with me to practice climbing. It’s the only thing I really have trouble with... I’m more of a runner, and don’t really have a lot of the kind of upper body strength you need to pull yourself up a wall. Swinging as easier for me. With enough momentum, you can do it without using too much upper-body strength, ‘cause you just need to hold on for long enough to get your direction right.”

“You know quite a bit about how your body moves.” Tori said approvingly. Her main concern with Rian’s favorite past time had, of course, been safety. Tori was impressed and relieved to know that Rian had taken special care to study anatomy and paid close attention to the way his body worked.

He nodded. “I love learning about how things work. Machines, space, the human body, SOULs... it’s all so cool to think about.”

When they’d returned home from dinner, Sans was waiting with a grin. As a rule, Rian wouldn’t let him come watch, but he knew this time that he could see the footage Tori took. “it went well?”

Frisk nodded excitedly, tugging Rian down the hall as they signed. As a special treat, and since it was a saturday, Tori was letting Frisk stay up late to play video games and have a slumber party with Sans and Rian. (Everyone and their uncle knew it was actually so Tori and Asgore could get some ‘alone time’. They had started to date again, but thought that no one would find out.)

Rian had looked down just in time to see Frisk sign: _Can Rian and I talk about resets yet uncle Sans?_

Oh boy.

Sans, somehow, looked paler than usual. “sure, boss. just... give us a minute? i got a gift for your big brother, and i want him to have it before you go and ruin his innocense.”

Frisk nodded, not a care in the world, and trotted into Sans’ apartment. Seconds later, the sounds of Super Mario 64 were heard, along with the sounds of a very happy Stella, and Sans sighed. “this kid. i swear they just... nevermind.” Sans blushed, pulling something out of his pocket. “here, kiddo. thought you might like this.”

With a small gasp, Rian looked at it in wonder. It was a simple bracelet, but the trinket attached to it was otherworldly: a smokey black and grey crystal- or was it glass?- that had a slight tint to it the color of Sans’ magic.

“What is this? It feels like it’s... humming.”

Sans grinned, shrugging. “honestly? i ain’t exactly sure. it’s from the void... sometimes the Gaster Blasters bring me little things, gifts, when i visit them. one of them dropped that stone in my hand. I put a little bit of my magic in it too... think of it as one of them helpline buttons. if you squeeze it, the blasters and i will feel you, no matter where you are. plus, when i teleport, you’ll know.”

“I will?”

Grinning, Sans suddenly vanished. The second he did, the crystal flashed a brighter blue, then changed back. He reappeared, and the same thing happened. “yep. it acts as... a sort of live feed, i believe. when i enter the void, i become a part of it for a second. this stone, whatever it is, reflects that. now if you have any more bully problems, or want to spy on me, or just wanna see my handsome face... you’ve got a direct line.”

_Sweet._

 

_(A/N: I think I’m gonna ATTEMPT to slow down my writing output... it’s occuring to me that I’ve been dumping an awful lot of little drabbles out in a very short amount of time. I don’t wanna run out too quickly. :’D Also... I might commit to a sinful thought I had yesterday while I was at work. I’m thinking of starting a story in a similar timeline to this one, but with... a very heavy divergence. I’m actually writing the prologue out as soon as I upload this. I’ll probably try to put them in the same series. Rian will still be the protagonist, but things will be... different. Spoiler alert, the Void Glass (I actually got the idea for this thing days ago while playing Skyrim) will have something to do with the divergence. Be prepared! I’ll ad a Note Chapter or edit this one with a link or something once I have a few chapters up. Or maybe just the prologue. I’m actually SUPER excited.)_

((EDIT: OH LOOK HERE'S A LINK. [Prologue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7668370/chapters/17462968) of 'Reset?'))


	8. Skelebro MERCY (UNDERFELL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some underfell happens for some reason

**Underfell! Meeting the Skelebros!**

_(A/N: I’ve been thinking about it for a bit, and decided to branch out the drabbles to include one or two of my other original characters and THEIR timelines. So... MEET ROSE! (http://fav.me/dag3ab3) I’m hoping to give her a pretty good amount of adventure. She’s currently a roleplay character in a SUPER SWEET interactive undertale comic, but writing down her backstory seems like a good idea. I hope you enjoy her as much as I have!)_

 

Rose liked to imagine it was due to her great skill that she made it through the labyrinth-like ruins unscathed... but anyone watching would have chalked it up to sheer, dumb luck. Either way, she made it out of the ruins and face-first into a pile of snow with only a few minor burns and some easily patchable rips in her sweater. With a tired groan, she slowly got up and started taking in her surroundings.

She knew better than to question why there was snow falling this far underground, or how the trees could grow so large with so little light. No, what really intrigued her was the small camera she found in the bushes. Who could possibly have enough time on their hands to want to set up security cameras? The nutbar of a goat lady? Like any normal teenaged girl, she smirked, giving the camera a wonderful view of her middle finger as she began to walk down the path.

Several yards from her starting point, she came upon a branch in the path about as thick as her wrist. Feeling that she’d filled up her quota for snark, she decided to just step over it, and was beginning to find that she was rather enjoying her stroll through the---

**_SNAP_ **

No.

Slowly, she did a half turn. The branch was broken in several places.

Oh no.

She began to run, fighting back a growing sense of... of... She stopped. A split second too late, another set of footsteps came to a halt, both her’s and theirs creating a muffled echo. Like a distant whisper, she felt and heard someone chuckle.

Oh **_FUCK_** no.

She reached into herself, gripping her magic and keeping it ready in case she needed it, choosing to jog instead of run. If she was lucky, she could out last whatever was coming after her. If she wasn’t, then she’d need her energy to defend herself. She could survive. If she was good at anything, it was pulling through when things got rough.

_In spite of everything, she would persevere._

Finally, she came upon a bridge. She almost sagged with relief. If she could get across and destroy it, it would put even more distance between her and her pursuer.

She heard a voice call out to her, but she _was not stopping_. Using her momentum, she crouched and slid across the bridge, summoning a large, dense, hammer-like heart, and then she turned.

A short and stocky skeleton dressed like a hot-topic threw up on him was staring at her wide-eyed (eye-socketed?).

Didn’t matter.

With all the force she could muster, she brought her projectile down, smashing the bridge to pieces. Breathing heavily, she stood, locking eyes with the skeleton for a long moment. With the same snark she had back at the beginning of the path, she grinned and showed him her finger. Feeling triumphant, she turned and began walking---

And nearly walked right into him.

**_FUCK!_ **

He grinned at her. “that was a neat trick sweetheart. most monsters would be cursin’ their mothers right now and watchin’ you walk away... unfortunately for you...” His grin got more vicious as his left eye began to glow a bloody red. “...i ain’t most monsters.”

“SAAAAANS!”

Rose jumped at the harsh screaming, but the skeleton before her just groaned and rolled his eyes (eyelights???). “oh for fuck’s... HERE BOSS.”

The look he (Sans??????) gave her was enough to keep her from moving, for now. She could probably get him to leave her alone, if she had to... plus she was curious about whoever was screaming...

Until she saw the tall and sharp figure coming up the path. She should have run when she had the chance...

_In spite of everything, she would not back down from whatever challenges they threw her way._

 

**Fight with UF!Papyrus (I choose MERCY)**

_(A/N: A slightly less detailed version can be found on my DA (http://fav.me/dag3h5q). I’m fairly happy with the general idea behind it and the way it kickstarts her relationship with the brothers, as well as introducing her concept of MERCY through punishment. Not much to say beyond that. ENJOY!)_

Rose was very familiar with the shocked look on the tall skeleton's face as a large purple heart appeared and effectively blocked his first bone attack. It was, after all, the same expression on the other humans' faces before they had ganged up on her and tossed her into the mountain. That look, however, was quickly replaced by one of comprehension. "YOU CAN USE MAGIC. THAT IS WHY YOU FEEL SO ODD. I ASSUME THIS IS BECAUSE OF YOUR MONSTER HERITAGE."

"Yeah!" Rose said, summoning more hearts. These were more compact, denser than the previous one had been. They floated around her briefly, then spun so that their sharp points were directed at him. "Y-you still wanna fight me?!"

He scoffed. "WORRY NOT HUMAN. I AM ACTUALLY RELIEVED. THIS FIGHT WILL NOT BE AS BORING AS I THOUGHT. VERY WELL, DO NOT HOLD BACK. IF YOU DO, YOU WILL REGRET IT, BECAUSE I CERTAINLY WILL NOT."

Without a word, her hearts went flying in his general direction... all of them missing but one, which he diverted with a thick bone.

Silence fell.

"WAS THAT A JOKE?"

"Excuse me?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO HOLD BACK. YOU SENT EIGHT OF THOSE THINGS AT ME, AND MOST OF THEM DIDN'T GET WITHIN FIVE FEET OF MY BODY. THAT MUST HAVE BEEN A JOKE."

"Oh for... HEY. Don't you DARE start criticizing me!"

"I THINK I SHOULD. ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU WERE SERIOUSLY TRYING TO KILL ME? THAT WAS YOUR ACTUAL ATTEMPT TO TAKE MY LIFE?"

"Oh my gods."

"YOU REALLY SUCK."

"J-JUST SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!"

"PERHAPS IF YOU GOT CLOSER INSTEAD OF TRYING TO BE ALL COY OVER THERE, IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR YOU TO HIT ME?"

"Can you just NOT?"

"I AM CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I DEMAND TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY. DUE TO THE NATURE OF YOUR SOUL IT CANNOT BE USED ON THE BARRIER, AS A MONSTER’S SOUL WILL NOT BE COMPATIBLE, BUT I AT LEAST WOULD LIKE TO HAVE A SERIOUS BATTLE TO THE DEATH WITH YOU, HUMAN."

"Okay, you know what?" Rose growled, stomping her way closer as she summoned more missiles. "I am WORKING ON IT. I never had to use so much magic to fight with before! I AM NEW AT THIS. So if you would be so kind as to SHUT YOUR DAMNED FACE and stop putting so much pressure on me, MAYBE WE CAN GET THIS OVER WITH."

"FINE."

"FUCKING FINE!"

Now, with a mere fifteen feet between them, in spite of everything, Rose let her missiles fly... and had much greater success this time. Her hearts suddenly seemed much more solid, and appeared in greater numbers, with greater precision in accordance to her will. Papyrus almost wanted to be impressed by such a turn of events. Almost.

The exchange lasted nearly ten minutes and, shockingly, Papyrus was the one left on the ground panting as Rose walked forward, holding him down with the threat of a thin, sharp heart against his neck. There was no doubt in either of their minds that if Rose really wanted, that heart could easily sever neck and shoulder.

"VERY WELL... HUMAN. EVEN SOMEONE AS GREAT AND POWERFUL AS ME CAN APPARENTLY BE THWARTED. PERHAPS I SHOULD NOT HAVE EGGED YOU ON LIKE I DID. THE DEED IS DONE. I'M OUT OF MAGIC. FINISH ME OFF."

Rose glared, kicking snow at him. "No."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"I'm not like all of YOU. I'm stronger than you. I just proved that. I don't need to kill you, because I know, you know, and your brother is probably around here somewhere watching and knows too."

A sharp inhale could be heard from the woods, and both fighters glared in that general direction. Papyrus was the first to bring attention back to the current matter. "I... I AM NOT SURE I FOLLOW."

Rose stomped, grumbling to herself, then sighed. "I JUST... Look. It would be a waste. And besides that, I don't WANT to kill anybody. I'll fight if I have to protect myself, and... maybe, if my life was really on the line, I'd kill to protect myself too. But you ARE out of magic. I can see it. So I don't have to kill or hurt you at all right now... Given the choice... I choose to spare you."

"BECAUSE I WOULD BE USEFUL TO YOU?"

She shook her head, and, slowly, held out her hand. Obediently, the heart let up, but still pointed at him menacingly "That's not it either. I just... I don't see the point. I won already. So what would killing you accomplish? I'd rather just... live and let live. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance. If I'm stuck down here with all of you, I'd rather be your ally."

"YOU ARE SAYING THAT YOU CHOOSE TO SHOW ME, CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, SOMEONE WHO WANTED TO KILL YOU, MERCY?"

"I choose mercy."

“YOU ARE AN IDIOT.”

She glared, then sighed. “An idiot that handed your bony white ass back to you, with interest. And I’m not even trained.”  


Papyrus regarded the human carefully for a long moment, then like someone afraid they might get bitten, he took her hand. "VERY WELL HUMAN. I CONCEDE. UNTIL MY STRENGTH RETURNS AND I CAN RECLAIM MY HONOR BY SPARING WITH YOU ONCE AGAIN, ANYWAY."

Rose sighed, relieved. "Good."

"AND IT IS JUST AS WELL. NOW WE CAN BEGIN TO WORK ON YOUR AIM."

"OH YOU CAN FUCK RIGHT OFF PAL!!!"

 

_(A/N: Did that turn out okay? I hope that turned out okay :’D Despite my knowledge on the matter, writing from a female perspective feels a bit wonky. AS USUAL, please feel free to comment!)_


	9. UNDERFELL: Rock Pit & UNDERFELL/RP: Venting: Dying Flame 1& RP-junk: Fluffy Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rose is given a soft (or not so soft) introduction to what will soon become literally her biggest fear.
> 
> And in which your author feels a sad.
> 
> Also in which Rose and Rian reunite. Kind of.

**UNDERFELL: The Rock Pit.**

_(A/N: I decided that before things with Rose get TOO HEAVY, I'd introduce the idea of the rock pit. It doesn't seem scary at all right now but... well this is Underfell.)_

 

Rose was becoming very well acquainted with Papyrus’ assortments of traps. As part of her ‘training’, he often dragged her along to help him test them out... But that evening, she had slacked off a little. The tall skeleton had ‘Guard business to handle’, so she had decided to give herself an afternoon off and lazily bantered back and forth with a rather rude snowman (snowmonster?).

Apparently he’d found out somehow.

Right in the middle of dinner, the only quiet moment in the skeleton household, Rose was suddenly sent flying. Neither her nor her magic had any time to react. One second she was inhaling a sandwich, and the next she was being tied up after having the wind knocked out of her, then thrown over a shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

After a few days, she’d found that doing things like kicking and screaming didn’t really seem to faze this particular brother, so instead she reasoned with him in a level voice.

“Boss.”

“HMM?”

“The fuck you doin’?”

“DOING. PROPER GRAMMAR HUMAN.”

“Fine. Boss. What the fuck ARE you DOIN-GAH.”

“SHOWING YOU JUST HOW BADLY THE ERROR YOU MADE WAS. YOU SLACKED OFF ON YOUR TRAINING TODAY. IF YOU HADN’T, MAYBE YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE PREPARED FOR MY ATTACK.”

“I couldn’t have been prepared for your attack because you slammed something into me IN THE MIDDLE OF FUCKING DINNER.”

“HUMAN, AN ATTACK CAN COME AT ANY TIME. NEVER PRESUME YOU ARE SAFE IN THE UNDERGROUND.”

“Papyrus- BOSS-, ain’t a monster in this godforsaken hole dumb enough to walk into your house without your permission.”

“THERE ISN’T, HUMAN. AND YOU HAVE NOT EVEN BEEN HALFWAY INTO WATERFALL YET. TRUST ME, THERE ARE A LOT OF STUPID MONSTERS.”

“That still doesn’t explain what you’re---”

“ROCK PIT.”

“Rock wha---”

For the second time in ten minutes, Rose found herself flying through the air, falling down, down... And landing painfully on a pile of rocks at the bottom of a very deep hole.

“Ooooooow....”

“SLACKING OFF, STRIKE ONE. THREE HOURS ON THE ROCK PIT.”

Rose’s eyes grew wide as she silently watched Papyrus leave. “You wouldn’t just leave me here?!”

“I ALREADY DID. SEE YOU IN THREE HOURS. IF I REMEMBER.”

“FUCK YOU!”

“YOU CAN’T AFFORD ME.”

She just growled, trying to roll upright, or at least into a more comfortable spot on the pile of rocks. This was one of the few times she was actually grateful she wore a fleece sweater all the time to cover her arms... it shielded her from some of the worst pokes and scrapes.

Eventually, she sighed and relaxed. For now, she was resigned to her fate, deciding to nap, just to spite the tall bastard...

“ya know, ya shouldn’t just fall asleep anywhere sweetheart. ya never know who’ll sneak up on ya.”

Rose groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “Fuck you, Sans.”

He laughed, a sharp edge to his voice. “ya ain’t my type.”

She frowned, cracking an eye open as he settled down across the pit from her. “What are you doing?”

He scoffed. “nappin’. what’s it look like? and ya know you can just cut the ropes off with magic, right? don’t gotta roll around like a damned turtle.”

Rose blushed, in spite of herself. She hadn’t even thought of that. “He’ll start screaming again if I do that.” She supplied smoothly. “And I know what it looks like you’re doing, but why are you doing it HERE?”

“you kiddin’ me? this is the safest place to nap in the entire underground. paps never looks here.”

She snickered. “Paps? Aren’t we supposed to call him Boss?”

“only to his face.”

 

_(A/N: Again, it doesn't seem bad now but uh... eventually the rock pit will get pretty bad. I wouldn't call it a 'trigger' exactly, but things will start getting rough for our Rose once Papyrus realizes a few things.)_

 

**Venting: A Dying Flame (1)**

_(A/N: As a bit of sadness venting and character development, I did a thing. Rose dies, but it isn't Canon... or is it?)_

She thought she could handle it. Maybe she just came to take her power for granted. Maybe she thought herself to be a god, and not just a monster or a human. Maybe, in the end, after everything she had survived and suffered through, she was just ready for the long sleep.

Her body burned. Perseverance, anger, her greatest weapons, but now they were eating her alive. She was only barely aware of any pain. Behind her were her allies. Humans, monsters, Players, people she had grown to be loyal to. They stood behind her... but not with her, as they would have, if they had known the consequences. She was the failsafe. She said she could handle it. She should have known better.

One blast.

One hit.

Another.

And again.

She was burning. They were all used to that. When she got angry, she caught fire. It was _normal_ for her. Until the flames got dimmer. Until her movements became erratic. Until the color bled from her soul.

She had thought she could handle the burning. She had thought she could be invincible for her friends. She had thought that the need to defend them could make her the strongest being in the universe.

She let herself go for too long. She let herself bleed. She let herself burn.

And then she fell down.

They were too shocked to move. No one reached out. No one thought it was serious. No one thought that their trump card would possibly fail. No one made a sound.

She reached, looking into blank, shocked eyes. She turned to ash, to dust, and blew away in the wind. She had failed. She had burned out.

She had thought she could handle it. She had thought she didn't need help. She thought she could spare the others from pain.

And now she was gone.

 

_(A/N: NOW FOR SOME HAPPY I LIKE HAPPY LET'S DO THAT.)_

**ROLEPLAY: REUNION**

_(A/N: I wanted to write a short, introductory kind of piece for the RP version of Rian, who isn't quite the Rian that we all know and love from the universe of Future Bonefriend, but he had similar experiences. I decided to share it with you guys, cause it might be interesting to compare his mannerisms in the future. ALSO: That thar that may look like a couple of made up words to most of you is actually from an Algonquian dialect. Pyas = 'come over/come here', and Ehqutonahas basically means 'shut up'. I'm a little more than a third Algonquian from the Miami tribe in Indiana, and thought I'd toss that into their backstory too. I haven't actually spoken the dialect my great grandma was teaching me in about 7ever, so I'm really rusty :'D )_

 

Rose was just leaving the Inn when a familiar tenor voice sent chills rolling down her spine.

“When someone told me that Rose Ivy could be found in town playing the role of a big sister, I almost didn’t believe them... Since when did MY Rose do anything close to settling down?”

She whirled around to stare at the speaker. He was marginally paler than her, with chocolate brown hair in a spikey crew-cut, jeans, a green t-shirt, and a warm jacket. Kindness glimmered in his bright green eyes as he smiled. His jaw was a bit too square, voice too deep, and he was taller than she remembered- taller than _her_ \- but she’d recognize that dumb, too-happy smile anywhere.

“...Rian?”

“Heya cuz, pyas! It’s been ages... Almost since high school for me but...” His smile twitched a bit, and he took on a wry tone. “By the looks of things... we aren’t quite on the same page are we?”

She snorted, turning and crossing her arms to cover up her shock. “Ehqutonahas. You try way too hard.”

He laughed. “I kinda do sometimes, huh? But... well, you can’t hide from me, you know. You might as well come clean. I just got here and don’t know a thing, so I need the classic tsundere Rose Ivy to show me the ropes.”

Rose sighed, looking at him for a second. “...Damn you look old.”

He laughed. “I’m only twenty-two!”

“Last time I saw you, we were fifteen.”

He winced, catching on to her implications. “Ah. The uh... fire at my dad’s?”

She nodded quietly, closing her eyes, memory flooding back. The devastation, the loneliness. Rian was the only other person in their generation of the family that showed any signs of having a strong enough SOUL to use magic. But after he had gotten away from his less-than-sane mother and began living with his dad, she only ever got to see him in secret. When she heard about the fire...

Suddenly, she was being hugged.

“It’ll be alright, you know?”

“Rian oh my god we’re in public.”

“Nah, cuz. We’re hugging this out.”

“Rian people are going to stare.”

“Since when do I care? Rose, I’m sorry. Things must have been hard for you... Did you get through high school okay?”

She sighed, losing the energy to be irritated. She hugged Rian back. “I had a tutor.”

“Good.”

“But only made it about half way. They discovered my magic right before I turned seventeen and they tossed me into the Underground.”

He stiffened a bit. “But... weren’t the monsters free?”

She leaned back, looking at him curiously. “...No?”

He gave another wry smile. “Where I’m from, they popped out of the ground a few weeks after I turned fifteen.”

She nodded. It made sense. A world that could let someone like Rian live was a kind world. “That’s good at least.”

He nodded, looking a little far away... but then again, he always tended to look like a cross between high and daydreaming. After a few seconds, he spoke. “How old are you?”

She shrugged. “Just turned eighteen.”

His grin perked up. “So I’m the oldest now!”

“Rian oh my god I hate you so much let go of me.”

“Nah, huggin’ it out.”

“Fuck right the off.”

“Is that really any way to speak to your older cousin?”

“Get back out of my life.”

He picked her up, holding her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “You’ll never get rid of me again. Now where are these kids of yours? I wanna meet’em!”

She playfully smacked him, but her heart wasn’t in it. She was laughing too hard to pretend to be annoyed anymore. Rian wasn’t always ‘Rian’, but Rian always knew how to make someone feel better.

_(A/N: Some super sweet cousin time for ya. I left a few half-nods to OUR Rian in the RP version, but he's mostly his own man. This Rian never started living with the monsters. He was on good terms with them and they were all friends, but they didn't bond like our Rian and co. did. Is he worse off? Not necessarily... but he definitely isn't as happy, or have as many friends. I'll try to treat him gently but... well you guys know how I am. He'll be a sobbing mess in a corner somewhere by the end of the month.)_


	10. Friendship and a Movie Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Rian actually has friends.
> 
> In which Rian and Sans have some moments.

**16: Friends.**

 

_(A/N: Fall’s coming up so I figured I’d take a quick look into Rian’s ACTUAL school life. He’d probably have friends... right?)_

 

While he lived a very loud and exciting life at home, at school, everything was quiet and serene...

In Rian’s happiest daydreams.

With the sun barely above the horizon, you’d think that, like Rian, everyone would still be groggy and just trying to stay upright. Not so much for his two friends. Damien Hill and Rose Ivy were as loud and obnoxious and wonderful at 7am as they were every hour of the day. 

For Rose, it was because of odd work hours. She actually went to bed when she got home from school, and worked from 1am to 5 am part-time at the same McDonalds as Rian on the weekends. She often had dark circles around her eyes, and appeared to be on edge most of the time, but she was also very fun-loving, and had an understanding nature which would have drawn Rian to her even if they WEREN’T cousins (distantly related). She was mostly Native American, from a local tribe, with copper skin and deep chocolate hair, but the same green and yellow eyes as Rian. She was also the same age as Rian, having been held back for some of the same reasons as him, except she had trouble with English instead of math.

Damien had no excuse, however, and was normally just chipper for the sake of being chipper. She was mostly loud, though, because she kept the volume on her PDA high during school hours so that teachers could hear her. Dami was mute due to a surgery gone wrong, and used a text-to-speech app for communication, since most people didn’t know sign language (which was also why he was so out of practice). She was a bouncy, care-free sort of person, and shared Rian’s love of gymnastics and parkour. She was as pale as snow, with green eyes and natural ginger hair that looked like fire in the right light, and very much a young Irish woman. She was still seventeen, and part of the reason the other two had managed to at least somewhat tread water in school.

Truth be told, they actually knew he was trans before he did, and were much more accepting of Rian than he ever felt he deserved. When they first saw Sans showing up at the school and heard that Rian was going to be adopted into a Monster family, they were more excited for him than they probably had right to be. They were the best friends he ever had... though he couldn’t escape the knowledge that, if his human family hadn’t died, he’d have gone to a different high school and never would have met them. Not even Rose, really, because she came from a branch of his birth mother’s family and not his dad’s or stepmother’s.

The three friends stood in line, piling breakfast onto their trays, trading small-talk with the lunch ladies, and basically going about with business as usual. That is, until they made it back to their usual table and found Sans sitting there.

Rian blushed, staring in disbelief while the other two greeted the skeleton. “H-hi Sans. What’re you...?”

The skeleton just grinned, holding up a folded-up bit of paper. “Asgore sent me. ya left your check for the field trip stuck to his fridge.”

Rose snorted, while Dami just barely held back a smile. “Seriously, cuz? It’s due today! How are the three amigops going to troll around Chicago with a third of the amigops missing?!”

Rian shrugged, shooting Sans a grateful smile. “I guess we’d just have to stop referencing Jimmy Neutron then, huh?”

“Never.”

Dami was furiously typing away on her PDA, Shooting Sans a pointed look as she let the app work “DUNKLE SANS YOU DIDN’T JUST TELEPORT IN HERE DID YOU? YOU KNOW THE SCHOOL DOESN’T LIKE THAT.”

Sans held up his hands. “now, would i do something like that?”

“Yeah, actually.”

“Yep.”

“DUNKLE P-L-Z”

Sans rolled his eyelights, holding up his visitors pass. “I’d be wounded, but it’s no _skin off my teeth_.”

“DUNKLE WHY.”

“because i live to embarrass you three.”

“I’m not embarrassed...”

“Rian no.”

“I mean it’s no secret...”

“Rian don’t you fuc---”

“That you’re _sans skin._ ”

“And THERE it is!”

“H N N N N N N N N N N N N G”

Sans was just laughing gleefully as he fist-bumped Rian. “nice.”

Rian grinned. “I’ve been practicing.”

The skeleton shook his head, laughing as he stood. “i’ll be here when you guys get out of classes. you all think you can be good for eight hours?” When the teens just collectively shrugged, he grinned and handed the check to Rian. “that’s my kiddos. i’ll see you later guys.”

And suddenly, he was gone, and they were left in relative peace.

A few minutes later, they were all digging in to their meal when Dami pressed a button on her PDA.

“SO HAVE YOU GUYS QUOTATION MARK BONED QUOTATION MARK YET?”

“Yeah, cuz. Tell us ‘bout the bone zone.”

Rian nearly screamed.

 

_(A/N: Sorry not sorry HEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUHEUH)_

 

**17\. Movie Day**

By some sort of miracle, Rian and Sans both managed to get a saturday off at the same time. Like any other well-established couple, they were on the exact same wave-length when it came to how to spend the day. He was just coming in from taking the dog out when Sans met them in the hallway.

“alright kid place your bet. i have all the current sharknado movies. i bet we make it to the second one before we give up on life and throw ourselves off a building.”

“That sounds awesome! I bet we get to three though. Winner picks the next activity.”

“you’re on buddy.”

Rian made the popcorn- ever so slightly burnt, the only good way to eat it- while Sans opened up the couch-bed and got all the pillows and blankets he could find. Stella joined him once she smelled the popcorn, dragging her dog bed over from the other apartment, since she adamantly refused to sleep in any apartment unless her precious pink bed was also there. Movie days were a pretty common thing for these two, and everyone involved knew the drill. (Papyrus, who was away at culinary school, usually would have gotten the drinks.)

Everything prepared, they shut and locked the door (If Frisk came in and saw the gore Tori would probably torture them) and cuddled into the nest of blankets and pillows.

Half an hour later they were regretting every decision they had ever made that led them to this point.

“this is literally the worst.”

“Where’s the scientific accuracy? I get that it’s a B-movie but this is just... I’d rather WATCH the BEE MOVIE!”

“nah kid, a shark tornado is a very unlikely but still possible phenomenon.”

“Seriously?”

“as a heart attack.”

“That’s... mildly terrifying.”

“so’s a heart attack.”

Rian sighed. “You win.”

The skeleton chuckled, “well, i do have you in bed with me, so i’d say--” Rian swatted at him and he laughed. “alright kiddo, let’s see...”

He stood up, dislodging the blankets as he got up and stretched. His shirt rode up a bit on his backbone. Rian stared for a second, then glanced up at Sans’ face, then looked across the room as his face turned red. He hoped Sans wouldn’t notice.

He noticed.

“what’s a matter kiddo...” he started, looked down, and then broke out laughing.

“Sans please stop.”

“that’s _adorable_ Rian!”

“Sans.”

“i can’t believe how red your face is right now!”

“This right here? This is why I don’t spend the night with you.”

“i can’t help it, that’s just... you’re so cute!”

“I’m really not.”

“That’s the face of my little sinner.”

“Sans oh my god.”

The skeleton grinned, blue tinging his cheekbones as he wiped a tear away. “i can’t help teasin’ ya kiddo. you know it’s perfectly fine, ya don’t gotta be embarrassed. ya ain’t quite used to seein’ a sexy skeleton yet.”

Rian snorted. “Yep. very sexy.”

“ya know ya want me...”

“Sans please.” Rian mumbled, a begging note in his voice.

“to take ya to the bonezone.”

“Sans no.”

“sans yes.” he chuckled, bending down and kissing the top of Rian’s head. “now i’m gonna pick a movie. try not to get too hot and bothered. it’s barely noon.”

Rian grumbled an affirmative, hiding his face in a pillow as Sans walked over to the TV setup.

Messing with his little bonefriend always put the skeleton in a good mood. So, instead of picking a torturous movie like Cannibal Holocaust or Pete’s Dragon, he looked over at his horror collection. Nothing was quite as relaxing as yelling at a human dumb enough to walk willingly into a horrorfest, he and Rian had agreed. After barely a moment’s contemplation, he slid The Grudge from his shelf, and held it up with a grin.

“ready for a bad time?”

Rian squinted, then grinned to match Sans. (They were picking up more and more of one another’s mannerisms lately) “Yes!”

A while later, they only regretted a few of their decisions as Sans held Rian and they protested in a begging toned.

“oh my god.”

“Buffy what are you DOING?”

“murder kid is obviously a murder kid!”

“RUN YOU MORON!”

“when a human makes noises like that you don’t ask questions you just get the fuck out.”

“Fuck that grandma she’s old she’s lived her life!”

Stella just thumped her tail lazily, happy to be with such an energetic family.

_(A/N: I headcanon that Sans and Rian would totally be huge fans of youtubers like the Cinema Sins and Nostalgia Critic. They probably watch movies together because no one else has the patience to see one with them. Also I hope you guys liked the smutty fakeout trust me there’s more where that came from.)_


	11. UNDERFELL: RP Prompt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About to write some bad feels, so I thought I'd soften everyone up with a short piece I wrote for the RP. Rose's feeling are somewhat up to interpretation, but I like to think that she's going to have a brighter future now. As a character, she lacks a lot of hope to better herself, and usually just focuses on using her strengths to hide her weaknesses. She doesn't believe in herself as a person, as much as she believes in her ability to handle things. With this piece, I'm hoping she'll begin to realize that she IS a good person, and be able to move forward to something better. She'll probably always be a bit more tragic than some of my other characters, but you can be tragic without always being sad.
> 
> That's my take, anyway. Please enjoy!
> 
> Tag You're It - Melanie Martinez  
> English lyrics of Brave Shine - Amalee

***Rose: How Can I Destroy My Weakness?**

 

Rose laid in the snow, steam rising off her skin where the cold and wet met her body. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and her deep, even breaths were forced. She was currently alone in the woods, partaking in a daily ritual, wherein she would read or listen to something that caused her pain intentionally, while forcing herself to stay calm.

After talking with several members of the Family, she had come to realize that everything her world had turned her into, nearly every single one of her knee-jerk reactions, rubbed the group in a bad way. Her blunt way of talking, her mostly-cold attitude towards people her age and older, her instincts and reflexes for fighting... everything about her was completely wrong for a family that strove for Mercy and Pacifism.

Between her care-free cousin and the twins she had decided to take in, not to mention the rest of the group... she _needed_ better control. So whenever she knew she had time to spare she did this. If she could learn to control her emotions, she could control her magical reflexes. If she could do that, there would be no accidents, and hopefully no misunderstandings.

In. Out. In. Out. In...

_“Running through the parking lot, he chased me and he wouldn’t stop”_   
_“Tag, you’re it. Tag, tag, you’re it.”_   
_“Grabbed my hand, pushed me down, took the words right out of my-”_

**CRUNCH**

Choking on her own breath, she reacted.

Headphones almost ripped off, rolling forward, hand slicing forward in defense while her magic surged, all before she even had the chance to open her eyes.

Then came the dread. She didn’t hear any screams, only the crunches and groans of falling and breaking trees. But that could just have meant that she accidentally killed someone...

She opened her eyes...

Nothing. Not a single thing. No sign of whatever made the noise- if she’d even heard a noise- could be seen anywhere in the forest around her. Just pitifully broken trees.

Broken like she apparently was.

Patches of her skin began to smoke from fury at herself. What was she doing out here? Upsetting herself and hurting herself wouldn’t solve her problems. It just made her look like a crazy person that liked to sit in the woods and be a magical lumberjack. Hells, she WAS a crazy person that liked to sit in the woods, but THEY didn’t need to know that!

She liked to think that she was alright, all things considered. Hey, she had her problems, but she could be worse off. She might be damaged goods, but at least she had a few redeeming qualities!

Except maybe she didn’t. Maybe she was more damaged than she thought. Maybe there was no fixing her, and she’d just spend the rest of her life jumping at shadows. Maybe she was dangerous, and should think about just leaving the group altogether.

And where would thinking like that get her? If she let herself fall into that pit, she’d never crawl back out. If she let her HP drop that low, she’d be of no use to anyone.

She could be the strong one. She always was. She had to be. In spite of everything, she would not let herself become her own enemy. She was not a tool. She was not a weapon. She was not a toy. She was not a ‘mutt’. She was real, and alive, and powerful, and beautiful. She could do things no one else could, just like they could do things she couldn’t. That didn’t make them better, or her worse. She wasn’t really dangerous, just not used to being around people who thought of her as more than an asset. She could do anything she set her mind to and move forward into the future, because her past pain only mattered if she let it matter.

The past was already gone, it was the future that could be changed.

For a long time, she sat still, breathing normally, her shoulders relaxing and lacking their usual tension. Her mind was set, now. All she had to do was persevere. The forest around her was just quiet enough that, after a few moments, she could hear her music playing.

_“How can I destroy my weakness?”_  
 _“Cause I wanna be stronger.”_  
 _“I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power.”_  
 _“If we learn to wield our flaws, then the future will be ours.”_

 

_(A/N: Thank you for reading! And consider this an apology for what happens to Rian...)_


	12. After The Break, It's Magic, Culture Shock, and Smuttisode: NQSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO GATHER THE COURAGE TO COME BACK.
> 
> BUT NOW I AM BACK.
> 
> So please take these 4 short drabbles and my apologies. MORE TO COME!

**After The Break**

 

_(A/N: After MONTHS of not being confident enough to continue, I’m happy to say I’m giving myself another chance. HERE WE GO.)_

 

Sans fidgeted nervously in the ER lobby, He’d been assured multiple times that his Rian was fine, but…

The doors opened, and out came Rian and Toriel. Sans’ relief was palpable as he forced himself to walk, not teleport-- he’d been warned not to use any void magic near the hospital equipment-- over to the young human. A neon green cast was on the kid’s arm.

“stars, kid. are ya okay? they said ya had a broken… ya know.”

Rian, all smiles, hugged the poor skeleton. “It’s not as bad as it sounds… see?” Rian waved the offending arm around a bit. “This is my second time with this arm. I’ll be fine in a handful of weeks boneboy.”

The skeleton squinted. Rian rolled his eyes.

“Look… I promise I’ll be more careful from now on, okay? This happens to humans all the time. Especially humans in sports… and it’s only a hairline fracture. The cast is… basically just a formality. I landed wrong. Next time, I’ll be better.”

Sans grumbled, rubbed his face, then sighed. “you humans, i swear… alright. i’ll try to… not worry.” He frowned. “but you can’t stop me from doting on you.”

Rian nodded and kissed Sans’ cheek-- when had he gotten brave enough to be affectionate in front of strangers?-- The human smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, boneboy.”

Not even 24 hours later, Rian was regretting his words. Sans, already a very protective and loving person, was very close to causing Rian to beat his head into a wall.

“Sans.”

“hnng?”

“I broke my arm. I can walk just fine.”

The teenager was squinting as a fold-up wheelchair that, for some reason, was sitting in the bone-brother’s coat closet.

“that’s just in case.”

“In case of WHAT?”

The skeleton snorted, looking oddly smug. “in case you break your leg. i’m not worrying. i’m just doting and taking precautions.”

Rian groaned. It was going to be a LONG handful of weeks.

 

**It’s Magic!**

 

_(A/N: Inspired by some grievances I’ve seen some of my friends have.)_

 

Rian had done his best. Like a good friend, he’d held it in. He’d stayed in his lane. But he’d known the skeletons for MONTHS now, and the question finally came flowing out.

“Sans.”

“hnng?”

“You know I love you, right? Like… a LOT?”

“of course i do. i love you too, kiddo.”

A few more minutes of silence.

“Sans.”

“hnng?”

“Can I ask a question?”

“sure thing, babe.”

“How do you DO that?”

The skeleton, about to take another bite out of a sandwich, simply grinned. No. He SMIRKED.

“why Rian, i have no idea what you mean.”

“Sans you know damn well what I mean. How does that even work?”

A wheeze as the sandwich was put back down on the plate.

“magic.”

“You have been systematically shoving scientific theory down my throat for MONTHS, you can’t just say the word ‘magic’ and expect that to be a satisfying answer!”

The skeleton smiled. “fair enough… maybe the food is magically digested and turned into latent energy, kind of like your body? or maybe i’m just using void magic to teleport the food somewhere because i’m an asshole?”

Rian groaned as his boyfriend snickered. “Saaaaaaaaans!”

“yeeeees?”

“You know I won’t let this go...”

“hnnng… okay then. i’ll answer your question… when we get married.”

The human blushed and hid his face behind his cast. “Uuuuuugggh...”

Rian decided maybe he just shouldn’t ask questions anymore.

 

**Culture Shock**

 

_(A/N: Tired of the discourse.)_

 

Sans watched as Rian’s face darkened more and more. This happened sometimes when the kid was reading things on the internet, but with the broken arm leaving Rian without much to do, it seemed to be happening more and more.

“hey uh… you okay over there kiddo?”

Sans’ voice seemed to snap the human out of it, and Rian blushed. “Oh! Uh. Yeah. Just… reading.”

Sans sighed. “scoot over. if it’s got ya that worked up, i wanna know what ya’s reading.”

Not one to usually argue, Rian obliged, and a few minutes later, Sans understood the problem.

“so lemme get this straight, this… “person of color” doesn't want white 8 year olds to have birthday parties themed after disney princesses with a different skin color than them?”

“Yep.”

“that’s ridiculous!”

“Yep.”

“i mean, for one the kid’s 8. let them have the damn party. who they even hurtin?”

“EXACTLY!”

“and for another, what’s the point in tellin the kid no? is the entire culture gonna get wiped off the face of the planet because a white 8 year old liked it? on the contrary, that’s a good thing! i mean… i can’t speak much, i ain’t a human, but you all seem to fight way too much because of differences like skin color. isn’t it better to let the kids learn about other cultures?”

“You’d think so...”

“i don’t know what website you’re on, but it’s obviously not a good place to hang out if there’s people telling somebody to hurt themselves just cause some poor lil kid wants a disney birthday party.”

“Tell me about it...”

 

**Not Quite Safe For Work**

 

_(A/N: JUST SOME FLUFF YAY. If you aren’t comfortable with NSFW, you might consider skipping.)_

 

It was another movie date, and Sans and Rian were curled up together on the skelebro’s couch watching the TV. They had just finished watching Insidious, and they were settling down for some Doctor Who Christmas Special reruns, when a boney hand touched Rian’s thigh. Then there was a kiss. Then there was tongue. Then there were _teeth_. Before Rian knew it he was on his back, making some embarrassing noises while his neck got attacked.

_If Sans wasn’t good, Rian didn’t know what good was..._

It had been a fair amount of time since Rian and Sans had their first real “sexual encounter”, and Rian was becoming more and more comfortable with being open with the skeleton. His guard was down, and his pants were being unbuttoned…

And then the door creaked open.

“SANS! I AM HOOOOME!”

Papyrus’ voice went from being very close, to being on the other side of the apartment as Rian found himself on a bed-- Sans’ bed, presumably-- in a pitch black room.

“Ohmygods Sans we forgot to lock the door.”

The skeleton snickered. “i guess we did… hold on. i’ll go handle Pap.”

The only real indication Rian had that Sans was gone was the flash from his bracelet. He sat in the dark and listened.

“OH, BROTHER, THERE YOU ARE! SHALL I GO AHEAD AND START MAKING DINNER? I WAS THINKING MEATLOAF… DOES MEATLOAF SOUND GOOD TO YOU, RIAN?”

A long moment of silence as Rian felt his heart drop into his stomach, then some muffled words that could only have come from Sans, then Papyrus spoke again.

“HONESTLY, HOW THICK DO YOU THINK MY SKULL IS BROTHER? OF COURSE I KNOW THAT YOU AND THE HUMAN GET CLOSE WHILE I’M OUT. WHY DID YOU THINK I LEAVE TO GO SEE METATON, INSTEAD OF BRINGING HIM OVER TO ANNOY YOU AND GET YOU OUT OF THE HOUSE LIKE I USED TO? COME OUT RIAN, I KNOW YOU’RE HERE. I LITERALLY SAW YOU GUYS ON THE COUCH.”

It took Rian a bit to work up the courage, but eventually he stumbled his way to the door and peeked out. Sure enough, Papyrus was there, tapping his foot, next to a brightly blushing Sans.

“YOU BOTH REALLY THINK I’M BLIND, DON’T YOU? I WOULD BE INSULTED… EXCEPT I KNOW YOU BOTH MEAN WELL, AND I AM A GREAT BROTHER. COME ON RIAN. I WANT TO TALK TO YOU. YOU CAN HELP ME COOK!”

_(A/N: Whoops! FAKEOUT.)_


	13. A NOTE AND UPDATE

DID YOU KNOW

this is being almost entirely rewritten and I'm starting to upload it now!

After the unsavory messages on tumblr telling me to choke over this, and a lot of irl drama, I got discouraged from writing or letting my sis, Rose, write about me.

Then some more irl drama happened between me and some previous friends, I realized I need hugs from the only bag of bones who has yet to do me wrong, and now HERE WE ARE.

If you still hold any love in your heart for the shenanigans of this fic, PLEASE hit up the new version! I promise you won't be disappointed with the changes being made!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111121

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my insomnia induced trashy fluff fic!
> 
> if you wanna submit a quick drabble idea, throw me a bone (heh) at www.dirtyfuryflower.tumblr.com or www.crookedfuryflower.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm multi-fandom, so don't be afraid to inquire!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Future Bonefriend (Reprise)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111121) by [Kitkat_rian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat_rian/pseuds/Kitkat_rian)




End file.
